


Of Vampires and Marriages

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit in later chapters, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RitsuMao is LOVE!, Should this be tagged with the non-con?, Some angst, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Ritsu is told that he will be married to a vampire noble. Mao loves Ritsu to the point where even he wouldn't mind being turned into a vampire. Ritsu runs into his father. Rei fights against their father and gets hurt. Mao finds an injured Rei and...What happened to Ritsu?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I wanted to get the first chapter out before RitsuMao Week ends. Although this fic really has nothing to do with the prompts, I hope it does the couple justice.

The sun was setting over Yumenosaki Academy. The remainder of the students who had clubs had left just over an hour ago. There was one particular club member that was still resting in the Tea Club’s garden.

He stretched his limbs and turned to his side as he slept under the shade of a tree. However, his sleep was disturbed when a moth landed on his nose. He crinkled up his nose, and swatted it off his face. He blearily blinked his eyes open, and sat up.

He once again stretched his arms out and yawned. Looking around, he saw how dark it was getting, and felt his energy start to rise. Groaning, he stood up and leisurely walked to the garden table to pick up his bag before exiting out of the garden terrace.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The campus was fairly quiet now except for the sound of a pen made by an overzealous student council worker. You can see his brows crease up and relax every few seconds as he tried to figure out some numbers on the paperwork he was working on.

The student council door creaked open and a head popped in slightly. He noticed his childhood friend frantically working on something, and he just had to smile at that. Opening the door more, he stepped into the office, and treaded slowly up to the desk.

Noticing a shadow form over him, the student council worker stopped what he was doing and looked up. The image painted before him made him blush deep red.

“Ri-Ritsu! Jeez! Don’t just come out of nowhere like that.” He said while hiding his face behind his hands.

Ritsu let out a tiny laugh. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Maa~kun.” His finger poked Mao’s cheek.

Mao removed his hands from his face and narrowed his eyes at Ritsu. “You didn’t scare me. It was just…” Mao closed his eyes for a moment. “Just seeing you up close like that, smiling down at me…” Blush tinted his cheeks once again.

Ritsu smiled. He walked around the desk and put his arms around Mao’s neck. “Sorry about that,” kissing Mao’s temple. “It’s getting late, the school gate is going to close soon.” Ritsu said languidly, as he nuzzled his head into Mao’s shoulder.

Mao looked at the clock in the room, and he blinked at it a couple of times. The clock read seven-thirty and he jumped up from his chair so fast that Ritsu had to let go of him.

Mao stood there contemplating whether or not he should finish the paperwork he had started, or wait until the next day. In the end, common sense won and he put the paperwork away and started packing up his belongings.

As Ritsu watched Mao put things away, he started to sway. He almost completely fell to the ground had Mao not noticed and caught him in time.

“Ritsu? Hey, are you alright?” Mao asked, concerned, looking at Ritsu with utmost care.

Ritsu straightened himself up and smiled at Mao. “I’m alright, Maa~kun.” However, Mao knew otherwise.

Mao grabbed ahold of Ritsu’s face with both hands. “You’re paler that normal Ritsu.” He caressed Ritsu’s cheek with his thumb. He then whispered, “Do you need to drink?”

Ritsu removed Mao’s hands from his face. “I’m fine, it’s nothing to worry about.” Ritsu was about to grab his bag when Mao grasped his wrist.

“Ritsu, don’t lie to me. I know you need to drink. You always end up like this whenever you need to feed, but you never outright ask me for my blood.”

Ritsu looked over at Mao. He had a solemn look on his face. “It’s because Maa~kun isn’t a source of food for me. Maa~kun is precious to me, so I don’t want to end up overfeeding.”

Mao had always known that Ritsu thought of him as precious, and something to treasure. They were in a sinful relationship, but even so…

Mao pulled Ritsu over to the couch, and forced him to sit down.

“Ritsu…Ricchan, you never once forced me to give you blood. Half the time, I’m the one who always ends up asking you to drink from me. Isn’t that weird? I know you treasure me, but I’m not going to just up and die.” Mao pecked the vampire on the lips.

Ritsu looked at Mao, and gently took Mao’s wrist. “I’ll only drink a little, alright?” He said softly. Mao nodded, and extended his arm a little more.

Ritsu smoothed his thumb over Mao’s wrist, and licked it softly. His fangs extended and he pierced Mao’s skin quickly so that the pain wouldn’t last very long. He instantly tasted Mao’s blood going down his throat. His blood always tasted sweet regardless of how much coffee Mao drank.

Mao felt his face flush. Whenever Ritsu drank, he always felt like he was on cloud nine. It’s most likely from the rush of vampire pheromones, but he likes to think it’s because of how sexily Ritsu drinks from him.

Ritsu withdrew from Mao’s wrist, and licked it to seal up the wound. “Thank You, Maa~kun” He smiled, nuzzling Mao’s wrist.

Mao smiled back. “Are you sure that’s enough? You could still drink more if you want.” Mao tried to pressure Ritsu into drinking more. It’s obvious to him that it wasn’t enough.

Ritsu chuckled. “What are you talking about? That was just the appetizer. The main course will be when we get home.” He looked at Mao with lust in his eyes. This in turn, made the redhead blush heavily as he took his arm back from Ritsu.

“Let’s…let’s go then! We have to get out before the gates close a-anyways…” Mao stuttered, though he looked just as excited to head home.

Ritsu blinked back at Mao’s figure. He couldn’t believe how his childhood friend ended up becoming his boyfriend. When he had confessed to Mao earlier in the year, Mao just smiled at him and said, “I thought we were already together?” Ritsu has never felt so lucky to have Mao.

Ritsu stood up from the couch, and slung his bag over his shoulder. He then extended a hand to Mao. “Well than, let’s go.”

Mao glanced back towards Ritsu’s outstretched hand. He smiled, and took hold of his hand.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Heading out the school gate, they walked down the sidewalk. The sun had already set by then, and the streetlights started coming on.

Mao glanced up towards the sky. “Geh…I didn’t really expect to stay till this late.” He hung his head low in despair.

“That’s because when Maa~kun works his hardest, he never keeps track of time.” Said the vampire with a grin on his face.

Hearing what Ritsu said, Mao couldn’t help but smile back. “You always know how to cheer me up.” He gripped Ritsu’s hand tighter.

As they near Ritsu’s and Mao’s homes, Ritsu let out a big yawn. The nighttime is literally Ritsu’s domain, and yet, he was more tired than usual. “Let’s walk a bit faster, that way we can get home sooner.” Mao whispered.

Ritsu closed his mouth, and opened his eyes. “We’ll get there eventually. There’s no need to rush, Maa~kun.” Ritsu grinned, showing off a fang. “Unless, you’re that desperate to be bitten.”

Mao’s cheeks turned the same color as his hair. “It’s not just that…” Mao took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. “Ricchan…” He looked over at his boyfriend with the most serious look he has ever had. “Why don’t you just turn me into a vampire?”

Ritsu froze in his steps. He was silent for a while. “I refuse!” he half-yelled, bangs covering his eyes.

Mao frowned at that. “But Ritsu, I’ve said it so many times. I don’t mind if you turn me into a vampire. If I become one, you won’t have to always worry about overfeeding, or me ending up dying right?”

“If you become a vampire, you’d technically be dead. Your time will stop, and you won’t be able to be the same person you always were.” Ritsu’s voice cracked. It was more than enough to understand that at that moment, Ritsu was upset.

Mao reached down and gripped Ritsu’s other hand. “Ritsu…” Mao brought Ritsu’s hand up to his lips, and kissed it. “Forgive me. I know I shouldn’t talk about it so lightheartedly. Just know that, no matter what, vampire or human, I’ll always be the same person. You may change what I am, but you’ll never change who I am.”

Ritsu stared at Mao with wide eyes. He shook his head hard, and leaned it against Mao’s shoulder. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. I know that you’re just looking out for me.” Mao petted Ritsu’s head.

The rest of the walk home was in comfortable silence.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

“Maa~kun, you are coming over, aren’t you?” Ritsu tugged on Mao’s hand, as they got to Ritsu’s house.

Mao laughed, and followed after Ritsu. “Obviously. Did you already forget the reason why?” The vampire turned to face Mao and smirked.

Just when he had gotten the door opened, they heard arguing coming from the living room.

“Ughh, that sounds like Anija and that woman…” Ritsu said, annoyed.

Mao sweat-dropped. “At least call her Mom.” Ritsu just “tsk’d” at that.

“I’m home.” Ritsu presented himself to the two arguing, Mao following suit by bowing his head.

“Ritsu!” Rei exclaimed. He grabbed Ritsu by the arm and dragged him back towards the entrance of the house. “You should stay at Isara-kun’s for the time being.”

“Huh? Why should I-…” Ritsu was about to ask when he was cut off.

“Ritsu, dear! You came home at the perfect time. I want you to pack your bags, and get ready to leave.” Ruiko, Ritsu’s mother said in a singsong voice, with probably what was the biggest grin on her face.

Ritsu asked, “Pack my bags? What do you mean by that?” Ritsu’s hand desperately seeking Mao’s.

Mao could tell that Ritsu was confused, and even a bit scared. He reached his hand out to grip Ritsu’s. He wanted Ritsu to know that he was there, and that everything’s going to be all right.

Ruiko’s grin turned even bigger as she reached out to touch her son on his shoulder. “Ritsu, you are going to be married to one of the finest Vampire Nobles. You absolutely won’t be disappointed!” She mentioned happily, massaging Ritsu’s shoulder under her hand.

Ritsu could only stare at his mother with eyes as wide as flying saucers. His body froze up, and he held onto Mao’s hand tighter.

“What… what do you mean by that? Why do I have to marry a noble? Can’t…couldn’t Anija do it instead?” Ritsu retorted back, but his voice shook with every word.

“Of course he can’t. Rei will be the one to become the next head of the Sakuma Clan. Therefore, you will marry into a very well respected clan. You will have their children, and with that, we’ll also be able to tie our families together in alliance.”

“No! I won’t do it!” Ritsu yelled, as he threw his mother’s hand off of him. “I don’t want to be with anyone other than Maa~kun!” Ritsu was shaking, his eyes were glowing red, and his vampire aura was starting to show.

Mao was never one to feel intimidated by his aura, but this time, he could feel it piercing his own skin. He tried to reach out to comfort the vampire by placing his hand on Ritsu’s back. “Ricchan, try to calm down.”

“Hmph,” Ruiko remarked. “You want to be together with a human child? What good would that do? He’ll end up dying way before you ever will. Stop this foolishness.”

Ritsu couldn’t take it anymore. He really didn’t care what she ever said about him, but when you involve Mao, he can’t let that slide.

Ritsu was about to hit that woman with all the power he’s got when Rei picked him up, and brought him outside.

“What are you doing? Anija! Let me at her!” Ritsu yelled angrily with tears forming in his eyes. “That…that woman…she…Maa~kun!” Sobbing, he gripped onto Rei tightly.

“I know, but you shouldn’t let your anger control you. We’ll figure this out. Ritsu, in the meantime, stay over at Isara-kun’s place. Remember, vampires can only enter a persons’ home if they are invited. You’ll be safe there.” Rei said calmly, while soothing his younger brother in his arms.

Mao ran outside following after Rei and Ritsu. He stopped to look back towards Ritsu’s mother, only to see her not move an inch, before resuming where he was going.

Finally getting a chance to speak, “Umm, Sakuma-senpai? What exactly is going on? Why does Ritsu…” Mao asked, while trying to reach for Ritsu.

Rei looked Mao straight in the face. “Listen, right now, that was only our Mother speaking. If it had been our father, Ritsu would have no choice but to follow orders. For now, let Ritsu stay at your place. I’m not sure how long this will last, but I’m sure he’ll be safe with you.” Rei explained, handing Ritsu over.

Mao, stroking Ritsu’s hair, nodded. “I promise I’ll protect Ritsu.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

“I’m home.” Mao says as he opens the door to his house. A young girl looks up from the book she was reading.

“Welcome Home, Onii-chan.” She replies before going back to her book.

Mao removes his shoes, and puts on his house slippers. “Mina, is Mom home right now?” He asks, as he removes Ritsu’s shoes as well.

“She went shopping earlier.” Mina responds. “Is Ritsu-chan staying over tonight?” Peeking from behind her book.

Mao nodded, and grabbed Ritsu’s wrist to bring him upstairs to his room. “Yeah, let mom know, alright?” Mina just waved him off.

Closing the door to his room, The redhead situates the vampire on his bed. Ritsu just kept staring off into space, with his half-lidded eyes, until he felt Mao tilt his chin up.

“Ritsu, I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mao promised, looking straight into Ritsu’s red eyes.

Ritsu reached out to hug Mao, and Mao hugged back tightly.

“Maa~kun…” Ritsu mumbled, fidgeting with the back of the redhead’s blazer.

Mao hummed back in acknowledgement.

Nuzzling his head on Mao’s chest, Ritsu said, “I don’t want to get married. I…I don’t want anyone other than you.”

Mao could feel his own chest tighten. He definitely felt frustrated as well. The only person he has ever truly loved was going to get married to a stranger, and that didn’t sit well with him. He promised Rei that he’d protect Ritsu. Though, he wonders just how much can he protect him.

Like Ritsu’s Mother said, he’s only a human. He definitely can’t stand up against a vampire, more so, a vampire noble. The best he can do right now is to keep Ritsu safe in his house, well, so long as no one ‘invites’ his Mother or Father into the house.

Ritsu tightened his hold on the redhead, and started to shake. Mao looked down at him, and realized just how frail, and how pale he looked. “Ritsu…” He whispered.

It was then he remembered what they were supposed to have done when they had gotten home earlier. Mao knelt down to reach Ritsu’s eye level. He grabbed both of Ritsu’s hands, and rubbed them gently.

“Hey, after all that has happened, we totally forgot the reason why we were rushing home for.” Mao softly spoke. He tilted his head slightly so that Ritsu could have easy access to his neck.

Ritsu looked up slowly and met with Mao’s eyes. His lover's eyes were filled with concern, love, and affection. Looking at the redhead’s readied neck, he reached out a hand to touch the aforementioned area. He rubbed the area softly with his palm before withdrawing his hand.

Mao looked at him, confused. “Ricchan?”

What he saw tortured him. Ritsu looked like the very definition of depressed. His eyes were nearly dull, and his face sagged.

He heard his vampire mumble something incoherent, while shaking his head. “Ritsu?” Mao asked again.

This time, the mumbling was a little bit louder, and was enough for him to make out what Ritsu had said. “Hmm…not hungry…”

This caused Mao to frown. He knew that Ritsu needed to drink; the boy was deathly pale as it was.

Mao decided to sit on the bed along with Ritsu. He didn’t say anything, but put his arm around his lovers’ small form.

Ritsu leaned into Mao’s touch. He, himself, knew that he needed blood. He was getting weaker by the moment, but he just didn’t have the appetite to drink anymore.

“Ricchan, please drink at least a little blood. I know you had some earlier, but…” Mao knew he couldn’t force Ritsu to drink, but he definitely needs it.

Ritsu grabbed onto Mao’s hand, and nuzzled it. “I…I really just want to cuddle with you right now, can I?” His voice was soft, and cracking.

Mao didn’t see any reason to refuse his request. He let go of Ritsu temporarily, and brought himself higher up on the bed so that he was leaning on the headboard. He motioned for the raven-haired to come to him.

Ritsu crawled towards Mao, and climbed onto his lap. He put his arms around Mao’s neck, and for once, he felt like he could catch a moment’s reprieve.

Mao put his arms around the frail boy and just kept them there. That’s all that was needed, just the two of them, together, in silence.

They stayed like that for a while up until Mao’s sister called them for dinner.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

After they had dinner, Mao had taken the first bath. Coming back to his room, he gently dried his hair with the towel.

“Ritsu, you should go take a shower too. You may not want to, but I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

Sitting by the windowsill, Ritsu looked over towards Mao. He gave a tiny smile, and softly spoke, “Okay.” He stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Mao smiled softly at Ritsu’s retreating back. As he was getting the last of his wet hair to dry, he heard a soft tap on his window. He looked back at the window, but didn’t see anything. He heard another tap, just a bit louder, and went towards the window to look outside. He eventually saw Rei looking up at the window, and motioned for Mao to come outside.

Mao looked back towards where Ritsu went to, and then looked back at Rei and nodded.

He was outside in no time at all, dressed in his usual yellow parka.

“Sakuma-senpai?” Mao whispered.

Rei moved towards Mao, “Sorry for having you come down here.”

Mao shook his head. “It’s fine. What’s up?” He moved to sit down at the bench in his front lawn.

Rei followed suit, and sat down on the opposite side of him. “Regarding Ritsu, there might be a way to get out of marrying that noble.”

“There is?! What is it, please tell me!” Mao demanded. Although he was feeling the excitement from hearing that there was a way to help Ritsu, his face was very serious.

Rei looked down towards his folded hands, “Well, you would need to take Ritsu for yourself, but…”

“But what?” Mao asked, calming down.

Rei’s pure blood-red eyes were boring straight into Mao’s emerald-green eyes. “The only downside with that is…is that you’ll need to become a vampire.”

Mao couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The only way to save Ritsu from marrying some strange vampire noble was for him to become a vampire and take Ritsu that way? How ironic is that?

“Is that…the only way?” Mao asked, his bangs covering his eyes. “I’m only asking because…Ritsu…Ricchan…he refuses to turn me into a vampire.” Mao sighed dejectedly.

Rei was quite surprised by that answer. “O-ya…so you’re saying that you actually don’t mind being turned into a vampire? If that’s the case, problem solved.”

Mao shook his head. “No, that’s not it, well…yes, that is it… arghhh!” He sighed in frustration. “I mean…yeah, I’ve been getting Ritsu to turn me into a vampire for some time now. If I became one, feeding from me wouldn’t be so much of a problem, and also…” Mao suddenly felt very small and embarrassed. “I want to be with Ritsu, for as long as possible.”

Rei smiled, and patted Mao’s hand. “Then try again. Keep asking until he agrees. Be stubborn, and tell him what you just told me. Tell him that you want to be with him.”

Rei then became very serious. “Becoming a vampire is no easy task. You’ll be changing what you are. You won’t be a human anymore, and you won’t be able to live your life as you have been. If Ritsu has refused, that probably meant that he doesn’t want to take away your humanity. There is a slight chance that trying to become a vampire might backfire, and you might end up losing your life. Even so, would you still do it?”

Mao contemplated everything that Rei had just told him. If he became a vampire just for the hell of it, Ritsu would definitely refuse to turn him into one. If it were for Ritsu he was turning for, he would still refuse to do it. The only other viable option would be to explain to Ritsu that he wants to be with him, and that he can do it.

Mao, staring straight back at the older vampire, nodded. “Yes. Even if my life is at risk, I’ll do anything to be with Ritsu.”

Rei nodded back. “Alright then. If it is a success, you’ll probably be tired for a day. But it isn't anything you can't handle.” He circled around the bench, and sat next to the redhead, while looking up at the window where Mao’s room is located.

“Listen well, in order for this to work, you will need to bond with Ritsu after you become a vampire. This bond isn’t just simply tying the knot, or kissing. Bonding entitles drinking from each other, as well as drinking a sustenance that which we call ‘The Blood of Life’. After you both drink from that, you’ll start to feel and understand the other much more clearly.” Rei explained carefully. “You don’t have to perform the bonding ceremony yet as you’ll need a higher up to seal the bond between the two of you. In other words, the two of you will have a vampire wedding of your own.”

It took Mao a while to process everything that Rei had mentioned. In all honesty, it really was way too much to grasp all in one go, but he had gotten the main gist of it. “I think I understand. Thank You, Sakuma-senpai.”

“Don’t mention it. Ritsu is my only brother, and I wouldn’t want him to be with anyone I didn’t approve of.” Rei put a comforting hand on Mao’s shoulder. “Now, there’s a depressed vampire up in your room, you should go back to him before he thinks you disappeared.” Rei chuckles.

“Yeah, thanks again.” Mao smiled, got up ran back into his house, and up the stairs.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Entering his bedroom, Mao notices Ritsu sitting on the bed. He smiles a smile so full of affection for the vampire.

“Ricchan!” Mao says excitedly, while jumping onto his bed like a 5-year-old.

Glancing towards his side, Ritsu half grins. “Did you have a nice talk with Anija?”

Mao sweat-dropped. “Geh, so you knew huh?” He says as he goes to lean his back on Ritsu’s.

Pushing his back against Mao’s, he says, “Mmm…I think I might know what you guys talked about. The answer’s still no.”

Mao creased his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. He then grabbed the vampire by the wrists and flopped him on the bed with his legs on each side of Ritsu’s body. Ritsu landed with a loud ‘poof’.

“I’ve had enough of this ‘no’ business.” He gripped Ritsu’s wrists tightly. “You may think it’s for my own good, but have you thought about what my feelings are?”

Ritsu stared at Mao with his ruby-red eyes wide open. The emotions that Mao’s face was showing were something that Ritsu was not expecting. He showed signs of anger, sadness, concern, and most of all, love. Ritsu sniffled. “Maa~kun…”

Mao saw Ritsu’s eyes start to tear. He felt bad for doing what he’s doing, but he really needed to get his feelings across. “I know that you want me to keep my humanity, that it’s what makes me, me. But Ritsu…you’re also part of me.” He nuzzled Ritsu’s cheek with his nose.

“Maa-…” Ritsu tried to say, but was cut off by soft lips pressed to his. He groaned into the kiss as the redhead started to circle his tongue around Ritsu’s bottom lip, seeking access. It didn’t take long for access to be granted as the raven-haired vampire gasped when Mao started to feel him up around his torso.

Two tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance. When Mao broke the kiss to get some air, Ritsu wasted no time at all in leaning in again and kissing Mao once more.

“Maa~kun…” Ritsu gasped against Mao’s lips. The emerald-eyed boy couldn’t help but smile at that. He kept teasing Ritsu by playing with his torso, moving his hands up and down.

“Did you like that? Do you want some more?” Mao leaned down to Ritsu’s ear, making him shiver.

However, Mao stopped his ministrations, which made Ritsu groan. “Ricchan, I love you. I love you more than anything, and I…” Mao touched his nose with Ritsu’s. “I want to stay with you for as long as you live.”

Ritsu, to say the least, understood what Mao meant. He closed his eyes, and sighed. “If you already know the consequences, and the risks, then I suppose I shouldn’t stop you from doing what you want to do. Is this something you absolutely want to do? You’re not doing this just for me?” He couldn’t help but ask, he wanted to make sure that Mao knew what he was getting into, and that there was no backing out.

Mao smiled again, and nodded. “I’m sure. I want to become a vampire, not just for you, but also for myself, and for us.” Leaning down, he peppered kisses around the vampire’s neck. “Right here, I want to bite down on you. But if I were to do so right now, I’d imagine you’d be left with a massive bruise for a few days and some teeth marks.”

Ritsu couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Alright.” He softly spoke. “I’ll grant your wish.”

Mao looked up towards Ritsu and had the biggest smile ever. “Ritsu!” A soft palm caressed the side of Mao’s neck.

“Promise me…” Ritsu tugged Mao down to his level. “Promise me that you’ll make it through. I…I don’t want to lose you…because of my own-…” Unable to finish his sentence, Mao hugged Ritsu tightly.

“It’s going to be alright. I’ll make it through, I promise you that.” Mao spoke, his eyes unwavering, while he placed a chaste kiss on Ritsu’s inviting lips.

Ritsu breaks off the kiss sooner that he would have liked. Standing up, he beckons for Mao to follow him towards the windowsill.

“Maa~kun, let us bathe in the moonlight on this most auspicious occasion.” Ritsu holds out a hand towards Mao.

Looking at Ritsu’s form bathing in the light of the moon, Mao couldn’t help but stare in awe. He’s always known that his Ricchan was beautiful. Tonight, he’s fallen in love all over again. Grabbing onto Ritsu’s outstretched hand, he lets Ritsu guide him to where the moonlights’ shine begins.

“This will be much more painful than any other bite I have ever given you.” Ritsu warns, hugging Mao to his body. “So…don’t try to move too much.”

Mao heeds his warning, and straightens himself out. He’s confident that he can do this, and he will become a vampire. He closes his eyes to calm his nerves down when an airy breath lands on his neck causing him to jump a bit.

“I can’t believe this, you somehow managed to get me from saying no to saying yes all in one day.” Ritsu laughs lightly. Touching the redheads’ cheek, Ritsu softly spoke, “I’m going to start the process, okay?”

Mao nodded, and closed his eyes again. He could feel Ritsu’s breath on his neck again.

Ritsu placed both of his hands on Mao’s shoulders, and leaned in a little to lick an area on Mao’s neck. Swiftly, and precisely, he bites down, letting his own vampire blood flow into Mao.

Vampires, since long ago, have always been able to turn a human into another vampire. The purpose was for breeding and creating more vampires. Their fangs act as a sort of needle in order for their blood to enter the human body properly.

Mao definitely felt the pinch as the fangs bore into him. He gripped onto Ritsu tightly, holding him for dear life. He felt his body start to turn warm all over, and his legs started to shake. “Ahh…Ri-…cchan.”

Ritsu moved one of his hands to caress the back of Mao’s head, and the other around his back. He started to rub soothing circles to help calm the redhead down.

Warmth encircling Mao’s whole existence, he can now start to feel his throat burn and his jaw ache. It’s definitely not the same type of ache you get when you have a sore throat, or a tooth problem. “Haaa…ahhh…haaaaah.” Mao kept gasping out, while trying to keep himself steady as the pain sears through him.

Then he felt it. Mao’s canines started to grow larger, becoming the same size of Ritsu’s own fangs. The burning sensation in his throat no longer threatened him, but a new one loomed. Parched. He felt parched, and he needed to drink something.

“Ritsu….I…I’m…” Mao kept trying to make a sentence, but nothing seemed to quite make it past his lips.

It was at that moment that Ritsu finally withdrew his fangs. “It’s alright, Maa~kun. Do it, feed from me.” He guided Mao’s head towards his own neck.

After calming down from the initial high, he leans his nose towards Ritsu’s pale neck and started to sniff him. “Ritsu, you smell really good.” He then proceeded to lick an area, and with his now extended fangs, broke skin on Ritsu’s delicate neck.

Ritsu’s eyes widened in shock, “Ahh! Maa~kun…it feels…it feels so good.” He started to pet Mao on the head.

Mao, himself, couldn’t believe that he was actually drinking from Ritsu. He had always dreamed of it, but now that he’s actually doing it, it’s much more amazing then he thought it would be. Ritsu tasted delicious, so delicious that his knees buckled and caused the two of them to fall to the floor.

Ritsu, landing on top of Mao, held on for dear life. “Mmmm…yes, that’s it. Drink up as much as you need.” Ritsu whispered tenderly into Mao’s ear.

Mao wanted to do just that. He wanted to keep drinking, and never stop. However, even in the state of bliss, he remembered that Ritsu rarely had enough to drink himself, he took one last gulp and dislodged his new fangs from Ritsu’s luscious neck.

Ritsu panted slightly against Mao’s shoulder. “You…you could have drank some more.” His face flushed in all its glory, he shifted a bit to raise his head to look at the newly formed vampire.

Mao, flushed himself, held Ritsu tightly in his arms. Even though the floor was quite uncomfortable at the time, he couldn’t find the strength in him to move. “Hey, have you forgotten that you were supposed to drink from me tonight?”

Ritsu made himself comfortable on top of Mao. He maneuvered himself to lie on Mao, with his head resting on Mao’s chest. “Yeah, I know, but I’m the not the main concern right now. I just want to make sure you had enough to drink.”

Mao smiled, looking down at his vampire boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve had enough for now. If I drank anymore, I’d probably end up shriveling you up.” That comment earned him a light punch to his chest, which ended up causing him to laugh hard.

“Sorry…sorry!”

Ritsu puffed out his cheeks and pouted. “You’re not sorry at all…” This just caused Mao to laugh and wheeze even more.

“No…I really am sorry…ahaha…hah.” Mao finally stopped laughing, and calmed down. “I mean it though. Your blood is too delicious.”

Ritsu tilted his head. “Is it really? I’ve never actually tasted my own blood before, so I wouldn’t really know.”

“Is that so?” Mao licked his lips. “Then, would you like to taste it?” He lapped up the remaining drops that were on Ritsu’s neck, causing the raven-haired vampire to shiver. He then shoved his tongue into Ritsu’s open mouth.

Ritsu groaned at the contact and swirled his tongue over Mao’s. He definitely can taste blood going down his throat, but to him, his own blood didn’t taste that good. But he did however like the feeling of Mao’s fangs as he went to explore the other’s mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity they break off the kiss. Ritsu nuzzled his head into Mao’s chest. “Maa~kun, I love you so much…I’ll never let you go now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Ritsu.” Mao’s voice was so husky and very demanding that Ritsu had to look up at him. He saw something he didn’t think he would ever see. Mao’s eyes, although they were still green, it had a light red tinge in them, and they glowed a brilliant shade of green.

Ritsu literally felt like he just melted. He was now staring at the most beautiful man-…no, scratch that, beautiful vampire he had ever seen in his entire life.

“You’re beautiful, Maa~kun.” Ritsu smiled genuinely for the first time in probably a long time.

Mao glanced at Ritsu and decided to take this chance to get up from the hard floor. He picked Ritsu up princess style, and repeated back, “You’re the beautiful one, Ritsu.” He nuzzled Ritsu’s head with his cheek, and walked towards his bed.

“Ricchan…” Mao whispered with his deep voice. “I want you, I want you right now.” He placed Ritsu on the bed, and got on top of him.

“Mmm…Maa~kun…” Ritsu groans, his glazed eyes fluttering open and closed. “I’m all yours, do you what you want with me.” He grabs onto the front of Mao’s shirt, which surprisingly isn’t too caked with blood, and leans up to lightly kiss Mao on the cheek.

However, soon after that, Ritsu’s eyes close once again and light snores could be heard. Mao blinked down at Ritsu a couple of times. He poked Ritsu on the cheek. “Oi~…” Mao sighed half-heartedly, kissed Ritsu on the forehead, and covered the two of them up with the comforter. “Goodnight, Ricchan.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The next morning, Ritsu woke up with a stir. His eyes fluttered open a couple of times before the morning light fully entered his vision. He turned himself over in the bed and came face to face with the love of his life.

Mao was still sleeping soundly, and who could really blame him? He had gone through a lot the previous night, and is most likely still exhausted from turning into a vampire.

Ritsu smiled as he gazed at his lover’s face. His lover…Mao, has always been there for him. They met when Mao invited him to play soccer thinking that Ritsu was feeling lonely, but unfortunately he was just upset that the other kids kept interrupting his nap. Ever since then, Mao had been devoted to Ritsu and even managed to get Ritsu to go back to school.

A small grunt broke Ritsu out of his reverie. Staring back at him are the emerald eyes that he loves so much. “Good Morning, Maa~kun”

The redhaired boy yawned and stretched out a bit. “Good Morning…” He responded back tiredly.

Ritsu stroked Mao’s head softly. “You should go back to sleep, you still need to recuperate your energy.” Ritsu makes a motion to get out of the bed. However, Mao grabbed a hold of Ritsu’s wrist.

“Then tell me, where are you going?” Mao responded. Now fully alert, his green eyes bore into Ritsu’s red ones.

Ritsu placed his hand on top of Mao’s. “I’m not going to be gone for long. I’m just going to go get a change of clothes and come back.”

Mao, now fully awake sat up in the bed. “Not a chance Ritsu! Your brother said it’s safer if you stayed here. Shouldn’t you heed his warning?” His grip on Ritsu’s wrist got even tighter.

Ritsu knew where Mao was coming from, and he understands it. He knows he’s much safer here, but he can only do so much. “Maa~kun, do you honestly want me to go around wearing your clothes that are really baggy on me? Also, I believe I need a change of underwear as well.”

“Then have Sakuma-senpai get it for you! I’m not letting you leave, that’s final!” Mao was really forceful with his words this time. There was no way he was going to let Ritsu walk back into a lion’s den with a trap waiting for him.

Looking back towards his childhood friend, he could see the intensity in his eyes. He sits back down on the bed and cuddles up to his vampire lover.

“Maa~kun, please don’t worry so much. I know for a fact that she won’t be home at the moment. She’s never there during the day. If worse comes to worse, I’ll have Anija to protect me. You still need to rest, please.” Ritsu spoke softly, but with conviction.

Mao, after looking Ritsu in the eyes, promptly sighs. “Alright. I understand.” He cups Ritsu’s cheek with his palm. “You have to promise me you’ll come back to me. Is that clear?” He says lovingly, but still with a firm tone.

Ritsu nuzzled Mao’s palm. “I promise. I won’t take long.”

After a couple more hugs and kisses, Ritsu left the house to go back to his own. He quietly opened the front door and sneaked inside.

“If you’re wondering if anyone’s home, the only here at the moment is me.” Came a voice from the piano room.

“Anija.”

“Why did you come back here? Didn’t I say to stay at Isara-kun’s place?” Rei questioned, while playing a nocturne.

Ritsu relaxed himself a little. “I just came to grab some of my clothes since I didn’t have any spares with me at his place.”

Rei looked over at Ritsu and noticed bloodstains, but didn’t comment on it. “You better do it quickly. Mother may not come to the house during the day, but I can’t say the same about father.” Rei stopped playing and sighed. “I’ll keep watch, hurry and get your things.”

Ritsu rushed up the stairs, but before that he poked his head in again. “Thanks, Onii-chan.”

After taking about ten minutes to fill up his bag, his brother came rushing into the room.

“You need to get out of here now! He’s here.” Rei announced. Ritsu felt his body freeze up.

A loud bang echoed through the whole house. A loud bellow came soon afterwards. “Rei! Ritsu! Stand attention at once!” Another nightmare has just begun.

Rei rushed down the stairs. “Father, what a surprise, I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

Their father, Rihito, stood tall, and firm, “Where is he? Where is Ritsu!”

Rei looked to the side. “He’s, uh…not here presently.” The next thing Rei knew, he was being thrown across the room.

“Enough with your lies. I can smell him. Ritsu! Get down here now!” Anger seething through his veins, he ordered for his son loudly.

Ritsu couldn’t do anything, but to obey his father. He kept ahold of the bag he was taking with him, and walked down the stairs slowly.

“Is…Is there something you need? Father?” Ritsu questioned.

Rihito narrowed his eyes. “Where do you think you are going with that bag? Don’t bother with it. Come, now.” He turned his feet and started heading to the entrance.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Ritsu retorted back.

Rei, after finally getting up from being thrown, moved towards his father. He then did something he never thought he would have done; ever. Rei bowed down on his knees with his head down.

“I beg of you, father. Please don’t make Ritsu marry a vampire noble. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Rihito stomped his foot loudly. “I don’t care what you think. You may be the next head of our clan, but you definitely do not have any say in this matter.”

“Please, father! I don’t want Ritsu’s memories to-…” Before Rei could finish his sentence, Rihito used the full force of his vampire strength and knocked Rei straight into a wall, which caused a loud crash.

Ritsu looked on in fear, his eyes wide. “Onii-…Onii-chan!” He started to run towards Rei, however, his father grabs him.

“Please, no! Father, please!” Ritsu begged, trying to get out of his father’s hold.

Rihito could only be patient for so long. He awakened his vampire power, and said, “Ritsu! You will marry the vampire noble, no questions asked. Do you want me to hurt that childhood friend of yours? I can kill him in two seconds flat.”

Ritsu froze in fear. “I…” He looked into his father’s eyes, which was the worst thing he could have done. Now, his father has complete control over him. “I understand. I’ll marry the vampire noble.”

Ritsu’s eyes had turned a dull red, his eyes dilated. He dropped the bag he was holding, and followed after his father.

Rei, on the other hand, was injured gravely. His forehead was bleeding, his arms were scratched up, and his legs have seen better days. He coughed, “No…Rit…Ritsu…” Before he succumbed to the dark.

Ritsu, even though he was now being mind-controlled, his heart was still his. His heart, was crying out. Crying out for the one he loved. ‘Maa~kun…’

With a reverberating jolt, Mao’s eyes shot wide open. He heard it. It was faint, but he swore he heard Ritsu.

He noticed that Ritsu was gone way longer than he had said he was. A chill went through his entire being. Without even changing, he dashed out of his house before anyone could question where he was going.

Normally, Mao knows that a spare house key is usually hidden under the welcome mat. It’s the one he always used to get inside the house to wake Ritsu up. However, today the door was left unlocked and half ajar.

This sent more chills down Mao’s spine. He’s afraid of what he’d run into when he opens the door fully.

What he saw was an unconscious Rei who was badly beaten up. “Sakuma-senpai! Sakuma-senpai!” Mao called out.

He helped get Rei to sit up better, and waited until Rei’s consciousness started to come back.

Rei groaned and squinted his eyes in pain. “Isara?” He blearily could see a silhouette in front of him. Blinking his eyes a few times, he confirms that Mao is the one there.

Mao gripped Rei on the shoulder, not hard, but with just enough pressure. “Ritsu! Where’s Ritsu!? Sakuma-senpai?”

Rei grunted in pain. “Forgive me, Isara. I couldn’t stop…” He heaved over and gasped in pain.

“Senpai?” Mao feared the worst, his entire being started to tremble. “Sakuma-senpai,” he said in a very low, but demanding voice. “I won’t ask again, where is my Ritsu?”

Rei looked up when he felt an incredible amount of power in front of him. His eyes widened in shock, and in fear. Never before had he felt so much fear from someone other than his own father.

In front of him was Mao, fangs bared and eyes aglow. He gulped, and said the words he knows will probably end his life right then and there.

“He…He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ending up being a little bit longer than I had anticipated. I originally was going to make this a 3-shot, but it might end up being just a 2-shot fic. But we shall see! I do hope you like it, and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Chat RitsuMao w/me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xkiyominationx)!


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s…He’s gone.”

Those words kept echoing in Mao’s already clouded mind. His grip on Rei’s shoulder tightened even more which caused the latter to grimace.

Mao mumbled something incoherent. Rei had a hard time making out what he had said. “What was that?”

Mao looked down at Rei. “Who took Ritsu?”

Rei’s face formed a frown. “Our… father did.” It was the only answer he was able to give before he started coughing hazardously. After his coughing spell, he leaned his body on the wall even further.

That was when Mao had noticed that Rei was still bleeding. “Damn, you’re bleeding, Sakuma-senpai. Is there anything I can do?” He kneeled down to Rei’s level, now with concern showing on his face.

Rei coughed up a gruff chuckle. “Now you show signs of worry for me, Senpai is sad.”

“Sorry, should I not worry then?” The green-eyed vampire said back sarcastically.

“No, no, please do. However, you can’t help me with my injuries.”

Mao tilted his head. “Why not? Shouldn’t drinking blood help you to heal your wounds? If so, I can-…”

Rei cut Mao off. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the thought, but I can’t drink your blood. The only person who is allowed to drink your blood is Ritsu.”

“Well, I understand that, but why can’t you drink my blood? Is it because I’m a vampire now?” Mao asked curiously.

Rei shook his head. “No, it has nothing to do with you becoming a vampire. It’s just…I have acquired a taste for a specific person’s blood.”

“And this is why I can’t leave you alone for even a day, Sakuma-san.” Came a retort from a blonde-haired boy standing in the entryway.

Both Rei and Mao turned their heads. “Ahh, Kaoru-kun, just the person I need.” Rei closed his eyes, looking dreamily.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, entering the house even further. “I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen, but I didn’t think it would have been this bad.”

He kneeled down next to Mao and looked at Rei. “Just how beat up did you get?”

“Just enough that I can’t heal on my own.” Rei said with a chuckle and a tiny smile.

Kaoru sighed. “Isara, mind turning around for a second?”

The redhead was slightly confused at that question, but did what he was asked.

“Just don’t end up killing me, Sakuma-san.” Kaoru leaned in closer to Rei while removing the buttons from his top, giving the vampire better access to his neck.

“Fu fu fu… Do you honestly think that I would kill the one I love? I will only take enough to help heal myself.” Rei readied his fangs, grazing Kaoru’s neck.

Kaoru flinched a bit before relaxing under Rei’s touch. “Please make this quick, I don’t want Isara to have to hear me…moan.” He said under his breath.

“Kaoru-kun, please don’t rile me up right now.” Rei muttered before sinking his fangs into the blonde’s delicate neck.

Mao, still turned around, could hear Kaoru gasp. He knew that he should have left the area completely, to give them privacy, but there were other important matters at hand.

However, he couldn’t stop himself from turning a deep shade of red whenever Kaoru so much as utters a single gasp, or even a small moan. He also definitely heard a whispered, “Sakuma-san” and “Kaoru-kun” mixed in there.

It took Mao all his courage to just cough and remind them that he was still present.

Kaoru pushed himself away from Rei as he realized that they were indeed not alone. “Didn’t I tell you to be quick about it?” He muttered while fixing his top with probably the biggest blush on his face.

Rei wasn’t too far off in that department. His face was just about the color of his eyes. “Sorry, Kaoru-kun. I just couldn’t resist, you taste so sweet.”

“Ughh, wipe that grin off your face. Don’t you have other matters to attend to?”

Rei closed his eyes. “Ahh, yes, back to the topic at hand.” He says as he stands up, wounds now healing themselves. “Isara-kun let us talk about how to retrieve Ritsu.”

Mao, already turned back around, nodded his head. “I’ll do anything to get Ritsu back. It’s my own fault for not protecting him as I should have.”

“Don’t blame yourself. All we can do now is bring him back before it’s too late.” Rei says, all serious now.

The redheaded vampire straightened himself out. “So… what’s the first step?”

Rei gives a smirk. “First step? We figure out your vampire ability!”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Waking up with a pounding headache, Ritsu carefully opened his eyes. He surveyed the area around him, and didn’t recognize a single aspect of the room.

He groaned a bit and moved to get up. However, he soon realized that he was unable to move very far. Widening his eyes he tried to pull on his restrains. His hands were cuffed to the headboard above him, and it doesn’t look like it’d break any time soon.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Came a voice from the room’s doorway.

Ritsu turned his head towards the new voice and finds himself face to face with a stranger, a vampire stranger.

This ‘vampire stranger’ donned a red mantle. Like seriously? He also had jet-black hair as well as the signature red eyes of a vampire.

Ritsu eyed his visitor with caution. “What do you mean by that?” Ritsu asked back, jingling the chains.

The other person strides across the room and to Ritsu’s side in a flash. “Well, these chains are made of silver. You realize what silver does to a vampire, don’t you?” He traces the chains with his own fingers.

Ritsu frowned. Yeah, of course he knew what silver did to a vampire. If silver were to be ingested, or injected into the bloodstream, a vampire could lethally die.

“Of course, these are just handcuffs, they can’t harm you too much. I can do much worse to you.” He mutters.

“Ahh, I almost forgot…where are my manners.” The vampire stands up tall and then takes a small bow. “I am the next head of the Saionji Clan. My name is Saionji Haruto.” He takes Ritsu’s chin in between his thumb and index finger. “You may call me Haruto.”

Ritsu yanked his chin away from Haruto’s fingers. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” He replied.

“Fu fu fu… do you honestly think you, who is currently restrained, could order me around?” Haruto climbed up on top of the bed, and directly above Ritsu.

“I could use my vampire powers right now and drain you of your life energy in a flash.” He whispered into Ritsu’s ear. “Ahh, but I won’t do that. I have to get married to you first.”

“I dare you to kill me now. It’s a lot better than being stuck with a vampire like you.” Ritsu spits back.

Haruto narrowed his eyes. “What was that!? I’ll make you regret ever saying those words to me! You’ll want me after you get a taste of what I can do for you.”

Haruto proceeded to rip Ritsu’s shirt down the middle. Opening the garment wide, Ritsu’s pale, but beautiful chest was exposed. He dragged two fingers down from Ritsu’s neck toward his abdomen.

Ritsu gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes tight. The touch, the feeling of what Haruto was doing to him disgusted him.

Haruto looked up at Ritsu’s face with lust-filled eyes. “You like that, don’t you?” He took a nipple in between his thumb and index finger and started massaging it.

Ritsu tried to get away from the touch. It’s nothing like what Mao does to him. He just wanted to push the guy off and run the hell away.

“Oh no, no, no… we can’t have you shying away.” Haruto closes his mouth on Ritsu’s other bud.

“Ahh…” Ritsu gasped. As much as he tried not to, he can’t help the stupid sensations from getting to him. “Stop it. Just stop it.”

Haruto continued his ministrations, ignoring Ritsu’s pleas. After licking and sucking on the nub till it became a raw pink, he switched sides and worked on the other.

Ritsu couldn’t stomach it anymore. Why did he have to go through this? He squeezed his eyes shut again.

He then felt the other vampire tug his chin. “Open your eyes Ritsu, dear.”

“Screw you!” Ritsu growled at him. He then started to thrash about, kicking his legs up in hopes of trying to hit Haruto’s treasured item.

Haruto placed his hands on Ritsu’s thighs to keep them in place. “You are trying my patience! Maybe if I take a bit of your energy, you might feel a bit more compliant.”

Ritsu bared his fangs at Haruto.

“You can’t do anything to me just by showing them off to me.” Haruto leaned down to lick and suck on Ritsu’s neck. “Ahh, it’s just how I imagined. Your neck is so soft, and so tender.”

Haruto trailed a hand down towards Ritsu’s limp cock. “This simply won’t do. I need you to become hard for me, my dear.” He massaged the cock through Ritsu’s clothes.

Ritsu tightened his fists together. ‘Absolutely disgusting.’ He thought. “There’s no way I would get hard for you.”

“Yes, you will. Even if you aren’t now, you will eventually. We’ll have all the time in the world after we wed.” Haruto continued to rub Ritsu’s cock.

“Arghhh! Fuck you! You’re a big asshole you know that!? Get your ugly hands off of me!” Ritsu screamed.

“You are really trying my patience.” Haruto forced two fingers into Ritsu’s opened mouth.

“Mmm! Mmmm!” Ritsu felt himself almost gag. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. He then released all his anger onto the two fingers in his mouth. He bit down; hard.

“Ouch!” Withdrawing his fingers, blood started to drop. Anger flashed through his eyes as his palm connected with Ritsu’s cheek.

“See what you made me do? Ritsu, my dear, I wasn’t supposed to hurt you like that.” Fake concern showing through his eyes, Haruto caressed the bound vampire’s cheek.

Blood formed on Ritsu’s cheek. “Oh my, it seems my nail had grazed your skin and cut it.” Haruto took a finger and wiped off the blood.

He then sucked on his finger, tasting the blood. Haruto’s eyes flashed a bright red. “Exquisite! I…want more.”

Forcing Ritsu down even more than he already was, he licked Ritsu’s neck once more. “More, I need more!” Haruto’s eyes were unfocused, his fangs protruding.

Ritsu sensed the need to run away. He shook his head hard. “No, don’t…don’t bite me.” He begged. Ritsu is never one to beg, or plead for anything, but the only one who is ever allowed to bite him is Mao.

Ignoring all of Ritsu’s continual pleading, Haruto grazed the bound boy’s neck with his fangs. Without wasting another second, he pierced the pale neck, blood splattering, seeping down to the white bed sheets.

“Ahhh!” Ritsu’s ruby-red eyes widened as far as they could go. Never had he felt so much pain from a single bite. The only person to have ever bit him previously was Mao, and even his bite was painless.

Tears streamed down Ritsu’s face. “Maa…kun.” He cried out, wanting his voice to reach the person he loved so dearly.

Dislodging his fangs and licking his lips, his fiery red gaze glances over towards the tear-stained face of the boy below him.

“Maa-kun…huh…” He savors the flavor of the blood going down his throat. Haruto reaches down to give Ritsu a feathery kiss on his cheek. “After our wedding, that name will be nothing but a memory. You best forget about that person now.”

Getting up from the bed, he turns to leave the room. He took one last glance towards the sobbing boy on the bed, smirks and closes the door.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

“Huff…Huff…” Rei panted. Wiping off some sweat, he grinned. “Your ability is quite amusing. Plus, you can even use a lot of normal vampire strength as well. I think you can do this.”

Dusting his clothes off, he corrected himself. “No, I know you can do this. You can definitely save Ritsu.”

Mao, also panting, nodded his head. “I never realized that vampire had different abilities in addition to super human strength. I’ve never seen Ritsu use his.”

Rei took this time to retrieve a couple of water bottles, which Kaoru had gotten for them. He drank it up eagerly. “That’s…*pants*…because Ritsu doesn’t like to use it very often.”

Mao, also taking a drink, asked, “What exactly is his ability?” Sitting down for a moment.

“It’s honestly nothing too special, but his powers are similar to super human strength. It’s just really powered up, but he doesn’t like to use it.” Rei explained, while gathering his bearings.

Rei spoke, while waving Kaoru over. “Well then, now that we’ve figured out what we’re going to do, why don’t we take this time to freshen up?”

“And what does this have to do with me?” Kaoru cocked an eyebrow as he made his way to Rei’s side.

“But of course, Kaoru-kun, you are going to be my date!” Rei gave him an all-to-knowing smile.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and shoved him. “No way, I’m not gonna involve myself in any of your vampire bullshit anymore than I already have.”

“Aww, come on, Kaoru-kun~~~” Rei whined, as he nuzzled the blonde boy’s shoulder.

Mao took this time to intervene. “I think Hakaze-senpai is right though. I wouldn’t want to involve him in something where he doesn’t need to be there. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to him, right?”

The old vampire stared at Mao, then looked towards Kaoru. He closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re right, I wouldn’t want to get Kaoru-kun hurt in all this.” He hugged Kaoru from behind.

Kaoru put his arms around Rei’s. “Just don’t go getting yourself killed, you hear?”

Rei kissed Kaoru’s nape. “Don’t worry, I won’t be getting too involved in this myself. After all, this is Isara-kun’s fight after all.”

“Alright, well, back to the topic at hand, let’s go fix ourselves up, rest well, and prepare for the long day tomorrow.” Rei stretched and yawned.

Mao nodded, and got up from his position and was about to head out the door.

“Isara-kun, you’ll sleep here tonight. Believe me, it’s going to be a lot easier if we’re together.” Rei motioned for the redhead to follow him.

“But, shouldn’t I at least let my family know where I’m at?” Mao inquired, but followed Rei anyways.

Rei laughed at that. “Believe me, if you’re not home, where else would you be?” He gave Mao a sly glance.

Mao blinked back in confusion at first, but then he also realized why Rei had said that. Of course, if Mao weren’t at home, then he’d definitely be over at Ritsu’s house. He then laughed at that statement as well.

After they both freshened up, Mao took to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. After all that ‘training’, he was quite famished. No, he didn't hunger for blood, he was literally just hungry.

Rei had soon joined him after he had said his goodbyes to Kaoru. Opening up the fridge, he took notice to the cake that Ritsu had made recently. He decided to cut a slice up for himself, and one for Mao.

Putting the plates on the table, he situated himself in front of the redhead. “Here, you should eat something sweet as well. The design my not look all that great, but the taste is good.”

Mao looked up from the plate of food that he had assembled himself just a bit ago. His eyes travel over to the slice of cake. He extended a hand out to reach for it, but suddenly he starts trembling.

Closing his eyes, he balls his hands into fists. Just looking at the cake reminds him of Ritsu. He can visualize the lazy raven-haired boy shaking his booty around while making the dessert. He can also see the expressions that Ritsu makes whenever he does make sweets. He also can hear his vampire singing softly while waiting for the delicacy to bake.

“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have brought that cake out.” Rei broke Mao out of his daydream.

Mao shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. “No, it’s alright. I was just… I…” He sighed distraughtly.

The older vampire stared at the new vampire, sighed, and put his fork down. “Do you want to talk about it? Is there something weighing on your mind? I’m all ears, you know?”

Mao sighed again. “Its just… do you really think I can save Ritsu? Will I be enough? Wouldn’t someone like you be better to rescue him?” He began clenching and unclenching his fists on his pants.

Rei knew that Mao would do anything to get Ritsu back. Why was he suddenly so unconfident? He stood up from his seat, and made his way to sit next to Mao instead.

He put one of his hands on top of Mao’s closed fists. “What happened to the Isara-kun who said that he’s protect Ritsu at all costs? What happened to the Isara-kun who said he’d do anything to get Ritsu back?”

Mao knew what Rei meant. It’s true though. He definitely would protect Ritsu at all costs, and he would do anything to get Ritsu back. “I don’t know. I’m suddenly unsure if I’m able to do anything. I mean, I’m just a newly made vampire. There’s no way I can go up against a pure vampire, you know?”

“Just because the other person will be a pure vampire doesn’t mean that they will be strong. You may just be a fledgling, but you’re not weak. Believe me, I’m sure your strength will double the minute you see Ritsu.” Rei smiled at Mao.

Mao looked back at Rei and smiled back. “Thanks, Senpai. Ritsu means the world to me, and I know that I get most of my strength from him. I mean, how many years have I been carrying him on my back.” He gave a genuine laugh.

After their dinner, they both separated into their own rooms for the night. Of course, Mao takes it upon himself to sleep in Ritsu’s room. Even though there is a guest room, he has never once slept there.

Changing into a pair of Ritsu’s pajamas, which surprisingly fits well, he goes around the room. Mao takes in everything in the room; the pictures on the wall of him, Ritsu, and the others from school; the little trinkets that Ritsu had saved from various birthdays and lives; and probably the most precious picture of them all.

Mao drags his fingers across the framed picture of him and Ritsu when Mao was accepted into Yumenosaki Academy. It was one of the only times the raven-haired vampire had ever genuinely smiled.

“I promise, Ricchan.” Mao whispered softly to the photo. “I’ll bring you back. Once I do, I’ll never let you out of my sight again.”

Taking the frame with him, he clambers up onto the bed. He places the photo next to him on the bedside table. He breathed in what’s left of Ritsu’s scent on the bed, letting it lull him to sleep.

The next day, Mao and Rei start getting themselves ready for what could be an intense fight.

“Are you ready, Isara-kun?” Rei asked, fitting himself with his ‘UNDEAD’ boots. Well, hey at least it’s protective, right?

Mao takes in a breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The hall in which the Vampire Wedding is to be held was luxurious. ‘They must have spent big money on such an outlet.’ Ritsu thought to himself.

Clinking the chains on his wrists, Ritsu climbs out of the car in which he was brought in. If he had his way, he would have broken the chains by now and had already made his escape. Due to the cuffs made of silver, those plans have been thwarted.

Ritsu felt someone’s arm go around his shoulders, and it makes him cringe. “Come along, Ritsu dear. We have to get you into your beautiful dress!” Haruto says with a spark in his step.

Ritsu digs his arm into Haruto’s chest as a form of reply.

“Ugh… Ritsu dear, you shouldn’t do that. It hurts, you know?” Haruto scolded, while rubbing his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Ritsu mumbled, “Wuss… Once I’m out of these cuffs to put on the dress, I’m bailing.”

Putting his arms around Ritsu, he leans his mouth close to the bound boy’s ear. “You do realize that I can hear what you are saying, right? By the way, it won’t matter. You’ll be pliant enough to be able to get into the dress and back in the cuffs without you running away even once.”

To put his words into action, Haruto’s hands started glowing a translucent white as he held Ritsu down and pressed hard.

Ritsu’s eyes shot wide open. “Ahhh!” He felt himself become unsteady on his feet, and started to fall.

Catching Ritsu, Haruto smiled down at him. “See? There’s nothing to worry about. I only took a little bit of your energy, but it won’t kill you.”

Feeling himself becoming faint, he was able to mutter a quick, “Fuck You”, before he succumbed to the darkness.

Waking up a few hours later, Ritsu finds himself in a white room with a white bed, and everything was basically white. He looked down upon himself and saw he was also dressed in a white gown. He raised an eyebrow, ‘Did they think that I was still innocent or something?’ He thought.

Looking around the room, he finds that there weren’t any windows, or any other way to leave except for that one door. Sighing, he lays down on the bed. “They definitely want me to go insane. This room is driving me crazy!”

He then hears the door click open. Sitting up, he finds himself staring at his Father and Haruto. Ritsu started to growl in anger.

“Calm yourself, Ritsu. There is no need for you to ruin your beautiful looks before the wedding.” His father scolded.

“Screw You! I don’t give a damn about this wedding, and you know it!” Ritsu screamed out angrily.

Rihito stomped his foot. “Temper! You have been hanging around that brother of yours again way too much.”

It was Ritsu’s turn to stomp his foot as he stood up from the bed. “As if! I barely hang out with that annoying brother of mine. You and Mother are one of the reasons why he’s acting the way he does now.”

Rihito scoffed. “It doesn’t matter anyhow. You’ll be married to the Saionji clan very soon. After your wedding, you will undergo an erasure of your memories.”

That was the one thing Ritsu has always hated. If you aren’t the heir to the clan, you would need to get married to another, and your memories of everything up to then would be erased. He couldn’t bare it if he had to lose his memories of Mao.

Losing his ability to stand, he drops onto the floor in a heap.

“You will stay in this room until the ceremony starts. If you are still acting like a spoiled child, will just have your energy drained more.” Rihito said, then left the room with a loud bang.

Haruto flinched at the sound of the door. “Well, I guess I’m not really needed right now, but I do hope you’ll come to terms with our soon-to-be relationship very soon.” He bent down near Ritsu and kissed the top of his head.

He then also left, closing the door softly.

Ritsu’s tears started to fall in anguish. He was angry with his parents, that idiot vampire, and himself. He shouldn’t have left Mao’s house, he shouldn’t have. He knew that. He was being a stubborn vampire and now… Now he was going to most likely lose the only person he’s ever truly loved.

In a desperate plea to himself, he whispered, “Please save me, Mao.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Several hours later, the wedding hall was erupting with many vampires from many different clans. Some nobles, some common ones, and even some children were sitting down, waiting for the wedding to start.

At this time, Rei and Mao were carefully laying in wait, keeping themselves hidden as much as they possibly could. Rei had mentioned to Mao that it would be best not to do anything until the ceremony begins. Mao clenched and unclenched his fists, even though he was normally the patient one, this time, he was itching to already get in there and steal his vampire back.

From the other end of the hall, Haruto was dragging Ritsu towards the ceremony hall.

“Now, Ritsu dear, we’ll enter through these doors here!” Haruto exclaimed excitedly. “Once through these doors, we will walk arm and arm, while you hold the bouquet, and me smiling in all my glory.”

Ritsu rolled his eyes. That had to have been the lamest thing he has ever heard. “You seem to be full of yourself. Why don’t you marry yourself instead of me?”

Haruto waved a finger and tsk’d. “That simply won’t do! I have wanted your hand in marriage since I first laid eyes on you. The photographs your mother always sent me were always beautiful.”

Ritsu felt like gagging. He definitely does not want anyone saying ‘he’s beautiful’ except for Mao.

Haruto pulled Ritsu along like a sack of potatoes. He stopped in front of the large doors, and the doors started to open. Ritsu looked around him, he didn’t see anyone else. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

The wedding music could be heard playing throughout the venue. Ritsu’s arm was linked with Haruto’s against his will. The bouquet that he was holding was used to hide the chain and cuffs from being seen publicly.

Haruto leaned down to whisper into Ritsu’s ear. “Soon, you’ll become Saionji Ritsu. That has a rather nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Muttering under his breath, Ritsu said, “I’d rather be called Isara Ritsu instead…”

They made their way to the altar where the vampire priest awaited. Ritsu was trying to go as slow as possible so that he wouldn’t get there.

“Ritsu, stop it. Do you want me to take more energy from you?” Haruto whispered angrily. Ritsu sighed, and continued to walk slowly, but at least at a good pace.

As they got closer to the priest, Ritsu’s eyes started to get blurry. Tears were forming at the bottoms of his eyelids, and they threatened to leak out.

He whispered, “I’m sorry, Maa~kun.” Letting a tear drop, he swallowed some non-existing saliva and stood at the altar.

Haruto glanced over at Ritsu and smiled. “That name won’t even be a memory once we get married. Be proud to be married to the one and only Saionji Haruto.”

“Narcissist.” Ritsu muttered.

The vampire priest stood at the podium in the front of the two. “Ahem. We, Vampires, are gathered here today to witness this ‘un-holy’ ceremony. Today, we will join the hands of the Saionji Clan and the Sakuma Clan.”

Haruto was beaming with pride as he waved to all the onlookers. Ritsu kept his eyes closed the whole time. He feared that if he opened them a flood of tears would just come rushing out.

“If there are anyone who does not believe that these two should join hands, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest continued. Silence filled the air.

“The silence has spoken. We will now continue wi-…” Before the priest could finish with his sentence, the hall doors opened with a bang.

In the middle of the entryway stood a young, red-haired vampire. “I object to this ridiculous marriage!”

Many of the onlookers turned their heads to see who had interrupted the event. Ritsu turned his head around so fast he may as well have had a whiplash. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape.

“Maa…Maa~kun!” Ritsu yelled out, trying to reach for him. However, Haruto kept him in place.

“Ritsu!” Mao yelled back in return. He turned his focus towards the person next to his object of affection. “You, let Ritsu go!”

Haruto scoffed. “You? Do you think that MY name is YOU? I do believe that I am called Haruto. Can you pronounce that? It’s Ha-ru-to!”

Mao rolled his eyes. “Alright…Ha-ru-to. Return Ritsu to me!”

Haruto grabbed Ritsu possessively and held him tight. “Not a chance! He’s my bride, and he will marry me!”

Ritsu growled and glared at Haruto. “I was never your bride, and I will never marry you!” The bound boy was struggling to get out of the other’s hold.

~o~

Near the entryway, but towards the side, Rei was casually leaning against the wall.

“Now, why would you bring that human here. Rei?” Ruiko asked her eldest son, standing next to him.

Rei glanced at his mother. “Check again. You’ll find that he’s not as he appears to be.”

Ruiko stared at the redheaded boy. “I see. He’s no longer human.”

“This is Isara-kun’s fight. He will win.” Rei smugly told Ruiko.

“If you insist. If he wins, I’ll let this whole thing go.” She mentioned before returning to where she had come from.

~o~

Mao breathed in and out slowly. His eyes locked on to Ritsu’s for a minute. “Alright, Haruto, I will fight you one-on-one. If I win, you will nullify this wedding and hand Ritsu over.”

Haruto’s eyes gleamed. “Alright. I accept your challenge.” He handed Ritsu over to a vampire servant that was off to the side giving him strict orders not to let the bound boy go. “If you win, I’ll cancel this wedding and return my darling Ritsu over to you. However, shall you lose, Ritsu will be mine for eternity and will have all of his memories erased. Have we got a deal?”

Mao chanced a side-glance over to Rei who nodded in reply. “Alright. I’ll accept this deal.”

“Maa~kun…” Ritsu whispered. As if Mao heard it, the redhead turned towards him and gave him the most triumphant smile he has.

“Come at me! I’ll let you have the first hit.” Haruto laughed, behind his hand.

Mao took this time to reply to his taunt. He lunged at Haruto and his fist connected with the other’s stomach. Haruto stopped laughing and his eyes widened when he felt himself get thrown back.

Holding his stomach, he stood up shakily, smirking. “Is that the best you’ve got?” His right hand glowed white and in one minute he was behind Mao. “Don’t make me laugh!” He said with his red eyes burning bright.

His palm connected with Mao’s back and the young vampire was sent across the room and into the altar. “Gaaaah!” Mao grunted.

“Maa~kun! Noooo!” Ritsu cried out, squeezing his eyes closed.

Mao’s back did hurt, badly. He couldn’t let that get to him though. He was bent down on one knee while he was catching his breath. His eyes were moderately blurry, having to blink about two or three times.

“Hmph. You obviously don’t know whom you are dealing with. I am the heir to the Saionji Clan. You can’t beat me!” He laughed maniacally.

Mao finally got his bearings and stood up. “I won’t…” He panted. “I won’t let you have Ritsu, no matter what.” His confidence was starting to build back up. “I’ll make you eat your words!”

Mao rushed in towards Haruto, hoping to get another hit in. He was once again blown backwards, hitting the floor harshly, eyes widening in pain. “Arghhh!” He cried out loud.

Ritsu couldn’t stand it anymore. “Stop! Stop it! Maa~kun! I don’t want to see you hurt anymore!” He was in tears, trying to struggle out of the vampire servant’s grasp. Normally he would be able to breakthrough, but with having his energy taken from him and the silver handcuffs don’t help at all.

Haruto had the face of a mad man. Even some of the other vampires in the audience were gossiping about how horrid it is if the Sakuma child married that person.

“Have you noticed? Your strength has been weakened significantly. There is no way for you win this. I’ll have you forfeit this challenge, and be on your way.” Haruto smugly proclaimed.

‘Haruto was right.’ Mao thought. His strength and energy has weakened a lot. He coughed harshly, blood splattering the floor. His eyes started to become unfocused.

~o~

“Isara…” Rei softly said from the sidelines. ‘You can do this.’ He quietly thought to himself.

~o~

“This is the end for you! Human-Made Vampire!” Haruto lunged quickly with his right hand, now glowing both a fusion of white and green.

Mao could barely get up this time. He barely could see what was in front of him.

However, as soon as Haruto had come close to him, a blur of white flashed in front of him.

A loud, “MAOOOOO!” rang through the entire hall.

Everything went by in slow motion. Ritsu got out of the vampire servant’s hold, while also breaking the chain holding the pair of cuffs in two. Then, in a blink of an eye, he managed to throw himself in front of Mao to take on the brunt of the attack.

Ritsu’s body glowed white for a few seconds as his energy was being drained mercilessly. Haruto’s hand had gotten stuck inside of Ritsu’s stomach. He pulled his hand out causing blood to start gushing, spilling out on the white of the dress. Ritsu coughed up blood, his eyes becoming severely clouded. He started falling, landing softly; caught by Mao’s arms.

“Ritsu! Ritsu…Ritsu!” Mao called out frantically. In his arms was the vampire of his affections, the love of his life, the person who he wanted to live with forever.

Holding onto the raven-haired vampire tightly, Mao kept calling out to him. “Ricchan, open you eyes!” The vampire was seriously pale, and very cold to the touch. He moaned a bit, and his eyes opened slightly.

“Maa…kun…” Ritsu softly spoke. He gently reached up with a shaking hand and caressed Mao’s cheek. He smiled, “I’m finally…back in your arms…where I belong.”

Mao’s eyes were no longer unfocused. Though tears threatened to spill. “Ricchan…please don’t…” He grasped Ritsu’s other hand tightly, holding it close to his lips.

Ritsu’s eyes could barely keep a clear visual of Mao. As he was caressing the latter, his voice cracked as he spoke. “I’ll…always…love…you.” His eyes closed slowly, and his hand fell limp to his side.

Mao could no longer hold back his tears. “Ritsu…” He sniffed. “Ricchan…” His eyes burned, not only with tears, but also with rage. He kept trying to shake Ritsu to get him to wake up, to open his eyes. However, Ritsu’s ruby-red eyes remained closed.

Mao blinked his eyes as a he let big drops of tears fall onto Ritsu’s peaceful face. Memories kept surfacing, coming at him at full blast. The day they first met, when they first started calling each other by nicknames, celebrated birthdays, getting into Yumenosaki, cheering each other on at their unit lives, their confessions to one another, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love, and the day when Ritsu turned Mao into a vampire.

All these feelings and memories kept rushing in and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He held Ritsu tightly in his arms, tears over flowing. He kept muttering, “This wasn’t how it was supposed to be…” Then he let out an agonizing cry.

He stood up with his head bowed. Carrying Ritsu, he made his way over to where Rei was.

“Sakuma-Senpai,” he mumbled. “Please, please take care of Ritsu for me.” He handed Ritsu’s fragile body over.

Rei carefully took hold of Ritsu. “Of course, I’ll take care of him.” Rei said sorrowfully.

Mao caressed Ritsu’s face and kissed his forehead. “I’ll kill him, and then I’ll find a way to bring you back.” He whispered fiercely.

The intensity in the room skyrocketed. Mao’s pupils dilated, as his eyes flashed a bright green.

Haruto stood in the same area he was earlier when he had struck Ritsu. He looked down at his hand. “That’s not good Ritsu dear. You weren’t supposed to have taken that. Because of that, your life energy has practically been depleted.” There was a maniacal grin on his face as he started to laugh loudly.

“And? Just. What. Is. So. Funny?” Mao punctuated his sentence as he flew in a rage towards Haruto. He somehow managed to land a hit on the haughty vampire’s face.

Mao breathed heavily. He still felt very weak, but at the same time, he felt so much energy just riling up inside. He knew that he had to use his ability at some point, but trying to get that other person’s eyes on his eyes is rather very tricky.

Haruto noticed the little scratch mark on his face that Mao had given him with that last punch. “Do you think that a single tiny scratch is going to make me back down?” The next Mao knew, the stuck-up vampire was in his face and pushed him back with super strong strength.

Coughing up some blood, Mao felt like he knew that strength. “Just…just what is your ability?”

Haruto swished his hand left to right to get rid of some of the blood that collected on it. “Oh? My ability? Or do you mean the ability I had just taken?”

“What?”

“Let me educate you a bit, human vampire.” Haruto proudly spoke. “My ability is that I can steal another vampires life energy, making them completely inanimate. Not only that, I can also steal their ability away as well.”

Moving closer to Mao, he continued talking. “The ability I hit you with just now? That was Ritsu dear’s ability. Super human strength, was it not? The ability I had hit you with prior to that was my mother’s ability.” He said with a smirk.

Mao blanched. “Do you mean to say that you, you killed…”

“That’s right. I killed my own Mother. She was rather weak in body. Because of that, as a youngster, we need to feed on our mother’s energy. I ended up killing her innocently.” Haruto spieled. Touching his own body, he smiled. “Ahh, who knew that one day Mother’s powers would come in handy. Thank You, Mother.”

Mao looked and felt disgusted. “Don’t you have a single caring bone in your body! How could you be so cruel! Did you plan on killing Ritsu after getting married? Was that your plan?” Mao searched for the other’s eyes.

~o~

Coming up to stand next to Rei, Ruiko looked down at her fallen son. “Such a tragedy. Why would he go and do something so stupid?”

Rei didn’t take his eyes off of Mao fighting Haruto. “Well, when you are in love, you do stupid things. Ritsu means the world to Isara-kun, and Isara-kun means the world to Ritsu. It’s rather obvious that Ritsu would do anything to protect Isara.” He then looked down at his younger brother.

Ruiko closed her eyes and sighed. “I guess I have no other choice then.” She got up close to Ritsu and pressed a palm to his chest. A faint white light glowed and infused itself with Ritsu’s body.

“Mother, what are you…” Rei questioned. “Hmph, could I not at least help my own son? I’m just giving him a bit of energy to help his blood start to circulate again. Of course, he’ll need more blood later.”

Ruiko finished what she was doing, patting Ritsu on the head. “I still don’t approve of their relationship, but make sure that he becomes Ritsu’s mate.” She frowned a bit, and slowly turned away and left the ceremony hall.

Rei stared as their Mother left the room. He looked down at Ritsu and smiled a bit. “Hey, your beloved his fighting for you right now. If you don’t do something soon, he’ll end up making bloodshed.”

~o~

“Killing Ritsu was not my intention in the slightest. He was the one who intercepted and took the attack instead of you.” Haruto said mockingly. “But if you’d like, I can let you join him in slumber.”

Haruto readied his next attack, his hand glowing as he lunged towards Mao. Mao, on the other hand, kept staring at Haruto, searching for an opening.

Finally, as soon as Haruto got close enough to almost touch Mao, their eyes locked. Mao’s eyes suddenly glowed really bright, and the next thing anyone knew, Haruto was frozen in mid-attack.

“Wha…What happened to me?! Why can’t I move?!” Haruto tried with all his might to move his body. The only part of his body not frozen was his head.

All the other vampires in the room stared in awe. A newbie vampire literally stopped a pure vampire just by a flash of their eyes.

“It took me a while to finally be able to get you to look at me directly. You see, my ability is being able to stop a person’s movements. Since I am still a fledgling vampire, I can only keep you like this for so long.” Mao explained, readying an attack towards the frozen vampire.

“What!? No!! This CANNOT be! Remove me from this contraption at once!” Haruto struggled, but to no avail.

“This…this is for kidnapping Ritsu!” Mao slugged him in the jaw. “This…this is for drinking from Ritsu. Don’t think I didn’t see those bite marks!” This time he hit him in the stomach. “This…this is for taking Ricchan’s life!” Mao’s eyes grew even brighter and he was ready to puncture the other vampire’s neck.

“Please STOP!” A voice was heard from the audience. A tall vampire stood up and made his way towards Mao and Haruto.

“I beg of you, young vampire. Please do not kill my only son.” The taller vampire kneeled down on one knee and begged.

Mao’s eyed him, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was incredulous. “You want me to spare his life? Why?”

“I understand that what he has done is unforgivable, but please…I beg of you. Don’t kill my son.” The noble vampire continued to keep his head bowed and on his knee.

“How can you be so calm about this? He said he killed his own mother! He practically killed the person he was supposed to marry, and you expect me to just say it’s alright?!” Mao cried out.

“I won’t forgive, I won’t! I’ll kill him! I’ll do the same thing to him that he did to Ritsu!” Mao exploded, ready to launch his final attack.

Then a soft voice was heard. “Maa~kun.” It was so soft, it could hardly be registered.

But he heard it. Mao had heard that soft voice saying his name. He slowly turned his head around, eyes wide.

There before him, was Ritsu, awake in Rei’s arms. His eyes were still half-closed, but his aura was there. Rei had started to walk towards where Mao was.

“Ri…tsu?” Mao spoke softly. He also started to walk towards Rei and Ritsu.

Mao was slow at first, but then he started running towards him, towards Ritsu. He stood in front of them, panting. He reached a hand out to caress his vampire. Ritsu leaned in to the touch and gave a tiny smile.

Mao’s eyes started burning with fresh tears. His Ritsu was awake, was alive. He clutched both of his hands on one of Ritsu’s and brought them to his lips. “Ricchan…Ricchan!” He kept saying over and over again.

“Maa~kun…” Ritsu softly said. “I don’t want you to have bloodshed on your hands.”

Mao understood what Ritsu meant. He didn’t want him to kill that vampire, even if he did do something unforgivable.

“But Ritsu…he…” Mao tried to convince Ritsu that it was necessary to get rid of him.

Ritsu adjusted himself in Rei’s arms to get more comfortable. He placed a hand on Mao’s head. “Even if he did what he did, I don’t want to see you or have you kill someone.”

The father of Haruto stood up from where he was kneeling and came to where Mao, Rei, and Ritsu were.

“Please, I beg of you once more. Please do not kill my son, I’ll bear the responsibility.” Lord Saionji kept bowing his head, and begging.

Mao looked at the begging vampire and sighed. “Alright. If you can atone for your son’s sins as well as nullify this marriage, I’ll spare him.”

The noble vampire stood up and bowed happily. “Thank You, Thank You. I will atone for his sins, and you can believe that this marriage is nullified.”

“Wait a minute! Lord Saionji! We had a deal! Don’t back out now.” Rihito, Ritsu and Rei’s Father bellowed.

Walking up to the fiasco, he sternly looked at his two sons. “I don’t care what happened out there. The Saionji Clan and ours made a deal. You will marry that noble!” He kept yelling out.

“That’s enough, dear. Just let it be. If Ritsu marries that boy of his, that’s fine. We’ll just have him make his own clan.” Ruiko stated from the entryway.

“But, Ruiko, dear…” Rihito tried to talk with his wife. Ruiko turned away once again, and left. Rihito followed after her.

Rei closed his eyes and sighed. “Well, that’s one big hassle out of the way.” Ritsu started squirming in his arms.

“Let me go already, Anija.” Ritsu ordered, while trying to get free of his brother’s arms.

“Isara-kun, our mother stated that Ritsu needs blood. So you should know what to do, yes?” Rei asked Mao.

Mao nodded in acknowledgement and took Ritsu from Rei. He cradled the fragile vampire in his arms as he made his way to the altar.

“Maa~kun, never expected you to be so awesome.” Ritsu sing-songed, with the happiest smile he could muster. “You’re my hero.”

Mao’s face turned a bright shade of red, brighter than his own hair. “Only for you, Ricchan.” His bangs covered his eyes. “Only for you…” He repeated.

At the altar, he set Ritsu down on top of it. The wedding dress he was wearing was now tattered, and smeared with blood everywhere. “Ughh…I never want to wear a white wedding dress again…” He muttered.

“You won’t have to.” Mao mumbled back. He leaned down and licked the outer shell of Ritsu’s ear.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow to that. “Oh? Does that mean you’ll be the one wearing one then?”

Mao rolled his eyes. “Believe me, you’re the one who looks better in a dress…” Ritsu giggled at that.

Ritsu then brought his arms up. “Maa~kun, come here.” Mao knelt down to Ritsu’s level and went into his embrace. ‘Ahh, it feels so warm.’ Mao thought.

Leaning his head towards the side, the redhead whispered. “Drink to your hearts content, don’t be afraid.”

Ritsu gulped. He knows that Mao won’t just keel over now, and so he partakes on his kind gesture. He brings his lips close to Mao’s neck and licks over the area near his veins. Fangs exposed, he then dove into his lover’s neck.

Ahh! The sweet, delicious blood flowed into Ritsu’s mouth and down his throat. He tightened his hold on Mao and drank like he hasn’t had anything to drink in months.

Mao loved the feeling of Ritsu’s fangs in him. Perhaps he’s a masochist? Mao spied Ritsu’s pale neck next to him, and he also decided to lick and lap at the latter’s neck.

Ritsu gasped as he was trying to gulp down some blood. He withdrew his fangs, licked his lips, and pouted at Mao. “That’s not fair!” He then proceeded to lick up the wound to seal it close.

Mao, on the other hand, kept licking at Ritsu’s neck. It was nice and soft, and even without biting it, he knew the blood there would be delicious. He kept that to himself though. Even if he wanted to taste his love’s blood, he knew he couldn’t, not right now.

“Ritsu…” Mao panted huskily.

The raven-haired vampire was in bliss. He loved the feeling of Mao licking at his neck, and hoped that it’d never stop. “Hmm?” He answered back.

Mao looked at Ritsu, straight into those pristine ruby-red eyes. “Marry me, Ritsu.”

Ritsu widened his eyes at first, then he showed his bedroom eyes. “Oh? Are you asking me, or ordering me?” He answered back with a question, putting his arms around Mao’s neck.

Mao returned to Ritsu’s neck, dragging his fangs on the soft flesh. “That wasn’t a request.”

Ritsu chuckled. He turned his head slightly to talk directly into Mao’s ear. “Either way, my answer would have been yes.”

Mao looked up then, his emerald-green eyes stared into precious ruby ones. He tilted Ritsu’s chin upwards, and he leaned in. Closing his eyes, his lips met with Ritsu’s plush ones and they shared a sweet, chaste kiss, one where neither of them will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to all those who have commented/left kudos! It's very much appreciated! This chapter is somewhat much longer than the previous...oops! >_<... Don't worry, the last chapter/epilogue will be much shorter lol. I'm quite salty that I didn't get Demon Rei T^T... I spent 540 stones, and I only got Ritsu twice...but I suppose I should be happy lol...
> 
> Until the next chapter! <3
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xkiyominationx)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Ritsu!! <3

Pacing back and forth, Mao feels himself getting nervous by the minute. Dressed up in a white suit, he counts the seconds on his wristwatch.

A chuckle came from behind him. “Isara-kun, looking at your watch won’t make the time go by any faster.”

Turning around swiftly, Mao breathed a sigh of relief. “Sakuma-Senpai, please don’t scare me like that. I’m already freaking out as it is.”

Rei takes a look around the room, the Light Music Clubroom. He closes his eyes and smiles. “This brings back fond memories. It’s been a little over a year since I graduated officially, and left the school.” Pacing around the room himself, his fingers gracefully landed on the clubroom’s piano. “How time flies by.”

Turning his head to look upon Mao, “It’s also been a year since that incident. Since you proposed to Ritsu. Are you having second thoughts?” Rei asked, with concern.

Mao took this opportunity to stop pacing around, and to sit down on one of the fold up chairs in the room. “I’m not having cold feet or anything like that. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” He stared at his hands folded on his lap.

Crossing across the room, Rei sat down on the other chair, and put one of his hands on top of Mao’s. “You have every right to be nervous. Being married is a life-long commitment, especially to someone like Ritsu.” Rei chuckled.

Mao had to smile at that.

Being able to marry his childhood friend, best friend, and lover is something he has always thought of. There were a lot of things that kept that thought from coming true though. At the time, Mao was still a human and Ritsu was a vampire. Even though they were in a relationship, they both knew that one day it would have to end, especially if one lives longer than the other.

However, things have drastically changed. Mao slid his tongue over his fangs and grinned. Fangs. Vampire Fangs. When Ritsu’s parents threatened their relationship, Mao made the ultimate decision and turned into a vampire. Even though Ritsu was dead against it, in the end, it made everything worth it.

“I’m happy that I get to be with Ritsu for the rest of my life. It’s what I always had wanted.” Mao raised his head, and spoke with clear confidence.

Rei smiled genuinely. “And I can’t imagine him with anyone other than you, Isara-kun. Thank you for always being there for him, and for continuing to be there for him. Please treasure him, he is my only brother after all.”

Mao nodded. “I plan to love and cherish him forever, Sakuma…No.” Mao shook his head, and he smiled again at Rei. “Rei…Onii-san.”

Rei widened his eyes in surprise. “O-ya? Fu fu fu… If Ritsu heard you say that, he’d have a raging fit.” Smiling with his eyes, Rei spoke, “Of course, Isara…Mao-kun, I have no doubt that you’ll cherish him.” Rei held out his hand to Mao. Mao glanced at it for a second, and firmly took it in his hold, and grasped it tightly.

Just then, a knock came from the door. “Ahem!” A pink-haired male appeared from behind the door. “For your information, the younger Sakuma has been dressed.” He then narrowed his eyes. “However, it seems that he had no idea that he was going to be wearing a dress.”

Rei unclasped his hand from Mao’s and chuckled lowly. “Well, we never did tell him what he was going to wear.” He made his way towards his pink-haired friend, and patted his shoulder.

He turned his head back towards Mao and spoke, “Mao-kun, I look forward to the rest of the wedding.” He grinned, with a fang poking out.

Mao gulped, feeling his nervousness coming back up again. Another knock on the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Standing before him was the most gorgeous vampire he has ever seen. Dressed in a black, gothic-style, wedding dress he swiftly moves across the floor.

He leans himself on top of Mao’s chest and snuggles. “Maa~kun looks so handsome.” He beamed.

Mao blushed ten times the normal amount of blush he could handle. Not only was this drop-dead gorgeous vampire leaning on him, but also complimenting him.

Mao looks away briefly before responding, “You look…you look beautiful as well.” Turning his head back towards the radiant beauty, he spoke the latter’s name softly. “Ritsu.”

It was Ritsu’s turn to blush now, as he glanced downwards in embarrassment. He mumbled something incoherent against Mao’s chest.

“Didn’t I say that I didn’t want to wear a dress.” Ritsu softly mumbled.

Mao smiled at that. “Oh? If I recall, you said you never wanted to wear a white wedding dress again, not that you’ll never wear a wedding dress ever again.” He smirked.

Ritsu huffed at that. Mao laughed and kissed Ritsu’s forehead.

“By the way, aren’t we not supposed to see each other until the wedding starts?” Mao asked, moving Ritsu away from him reluctantly.

Ritsu groaned and tsk’d at that. “Does it really matter? It’s not like we’re virgins, ya know?” His long pointer finger poked Mao’s cheek.

Mao swatted the finger away. “Yeah, but I still want this to be perfect.” He spoke with sincerity as he softly grazed his knuckles against Ritsu’s cheek.

Ritsu stared at Mao for a while, in awe of what was spoken. Ritsu smiled, and lifted himself up to put his arms around Mao’s neck and hug him tightly. “If that is what you wish.” He said softly as he licked the outer shell of Mao’s ear.

Mao shivered and blushed at that. Putting his arms around Ritsu’s body to hold him even closer. “Ricchan…I-“

However, before Mao could say anything else, the door opened without any warning. A small puff of red hair peeked in. Turning his head to the right, then to the left, he spotted what he had come to look for.

“Ah! Ritsu-senpai! There you are! Narukami-senpai said that he wasn’t done with your make up yet! Please _hurry_ before the ceremony starts!” The redheaded boy sternly said as he put his hands on his hips.

Ritsu sighed. He let go of Mao and turned towards the intruder. “Alright, I got it already. Suu-chan, if you keep making that face, it’ll stay that way you know.” Ritsu teased, as he walked past Tsukasa.

He turned around briefly and said, “You wanted this to be perfect, right, Maa~kun? Look at me after I finish my make up, than you’ll fall in love with me all over again.” Ritsu smirked, with a fang poking out.

Mao stared after Ritsu and Tsukasa’s fading backs. He could have sworn that looked familiar somehow… Ahh, he wasn’t going to question it. In the end, he still ended up pacing back and forth in the clubroom until the ceremony was about to start.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The Garden Terrace, the home to the Tea Club, was filled with luscious flowers, and many, many chairs. The chairs were arranged in an orderly fashion, while sheer black fabric decorated the ends of the rows.

Red roses decorated the bride’s side of the hall, since roses tend to give off some sort of energy for vampires to feed off of.

The groom’s side was decorated with white carnations. When asked if Mao was going to be okay with all the flowers around, he shrugged and said, “I’ll be okay, probably.”

Many of their friends and families have already gathered in the garden. The vampires tend to stay within their own circles, while human friends and family mingled with each other.

“I really can’t believe this is actually happening.” Said a boy with silvery-gray hair, as he kept fixing some of the roses that were a little askew.

“I can’t believe it either, Izumi-san.” A shy, blond-haired boy came up next to him, helping him with the flowers.

Izumi glanced towards his right, and blushed a little. “Well, I supposed it was going to happen sooner or later. I just never expected to hear that your Trickstar member was also a vampire.”

The blond-haired boy blushed a bit in embarrassment. Raising a finger to scratch the side of his face, he answered, “Yeah, that did come as a shocker about a year ago. But, after a while, we got used to it.”

Izumi just hummed, and continued to fix the roses. “Yuu-kun…” He started to say, but cut himself off. “No, never mind.”

Makoto turned towards Izumi and tilted his head a bit. “Um, if there’s something you want to say, you can say it. It’s not like we’re not friends anymore, right?”

Izumi turned his head towards Makoto. “Yuu-kun, would you ever…I mean, well…” He started to stutter, and decided once again, he couldn’t say it. “No, it’s nothing. It…it can wait another day.”

“Izumi-san?” Makoto questioned, but Izumi had already started walking away.

“Yo! Ukki!!!” came a very loud voice from behind Makoto. This made Makoto jump and shriek.

“Ahh, jeez! Akehoshi-kun, don’t scare me like that!” Makoto squeeze his eyes shut, as he said that.

“Akehoshi, you have to behave yourself today. After all, today is a special occasion.” Hokuto said, coming from behind Subaru.

Subaru turned around to face Hokuto, “But Hokke!! I mean, come on! I can’t believe that Sari is going to get married, and that he’s the first one out of all of us to get married!” Subaru made a face like he just happened to face the end of the world.

Hokuto looked towards the other guests, and their classmates, “Well, we always knew that Isara and Sakuma were very close. We just didn’t know how close they were.” Hokuto smiled a rare smile, and looked towards Subaru and Makoto. “But, I’m glad that they told us about their relationship, and about themselves.”

Makoto agreed to that. “Yeah, I’m really glad for that.”

“And I’m glad that you guys were able to accept and respect it.” Came Mao’s voice from behind them all.

“Isara-kun!” “Isara.” “Sari!” came three different calls to Mao. Subaru even ended up jumping on top of Mao.

“Whoa, calm down a bit, Subaru.” Mao sweat-dropped as he tried to balance the hyperactive boy in front of him.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!!” Subaru kept yelling out. Mao cringed at the volume of Subaru’s voice.

“Akehoshi, you’re a little too loud, calm down.” Hokuto reprimanded Subaru before turning to face Mao.

“Isara, I guess I should say this, congratulations.” Hokuto said with a smile on his face.

Mao beamed. “Thanks Hokuto, and everyone as well. I know we’ve been through a lot together since our first year, but I know that our friendship won’t break apart.”

Both Hokuto and Makoto nodded in agreement while Subaru yelled out a, “That’s right!”

“Isara-kun, I know that you’ll live longer than us now, but…try to keep in touch for as long as we live.” Makoto requested, shyly.

Mao blinked at that and smiled. He brought an arm around Makoto’s shoulder, “Of course, just because I’m getting married and have a longer lifespan now doesn’t mean I’m going to just forget about you guys. We’re Trickstar!”

“Sari!” Subaru intercepted. “If Sakuma ever hurts you, you let us know, kay?”

“Subaru.” Mao said sternly. “Ritsu would never hurt me, nor will I ever hurt Ritsu.” Then his eyes soften, and gently smiles. “You don’t have to worry Subaru.”

Subaru frowns for a bit, but eventually smiles his usual sparkling smile.

“Onii-chan! It’s almost time!” Mao’s sister, Minako, shouts out from the groom’s side of the seats.

Mao turns to look her way, and nods. “Well, this is it guys. Wish me luck!”

Makoto and Subaru give him a nod and a welcoming smile. Hokuto pats him on his back, “What are you waiting for then?” He smiles, and pushes Mao towards the front of the wedding aisle.

Mao smiles back at all of them. “Thanks guys.” Then he makes his way towards his future.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

“Ritsu-chan, stop moving your head!” said a frustrated Arashi.

Ritsu couldn’t help himself. He was starting to nod off while getting his make-up done.

“Ritsu-senpai! Please don’t make things even _harder_. Didn’t you tell Isara-senpai that you wanted him to _fall_ for you all over again?” Tsukasa scolded.

Ritsu yawned and stretched his body, making Arashi huff out in frustration.

“Ritsu-chan!”

“Okay, okay… make me pretty, Nacchan.” Ritsu said with a lazy smile, and half-lidded eyes.

“But of course! I wouldn’t settle for anything less. We’re going to make Mao-chan lose his cool, and faint in front of everyone when he sees how pretty you are.” Arashi said with a wink.

Ritsu chuckled. “Nacchan, don’t bully my Maa~kun.”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes at that. “Ritsu-senpai, aren’t _you_ the one bullying him?”

“I would never, Suu-chan. He’s just…easy to bully.” Ritsu cracks an eye open and smirks at Tsukasa.

Just then the doors are pushed opened loudly.

“Rittsu!!! Rittsuuuu! It’s time!!!” Their leader, “Ou-sama”, had come bursting through the doors. “He he he!!”

Izumi followed behind their leader, and rolled his eyes. “Ou-sama, you’re too loud. In any case, Kuma-kun, don’t you dare divorce that redhead.”

Ritsu, after Arashi had finally decided they were done, turned towards Izumi. “Why would I divorce Maa~kun?”

Izumi puffed out his cheeks, and reddened a bit. “You…you’ll never know. Something could happen in the future.” He muttered.

Ritsu eyed Izumi wearily. “Hmm, Secchan, could it be that…you don’t want to lose your connection to Yuu-kun?”

Izumi’s whole face and neck resembled Tsukasa’s hair. “Sh…shut up! _Chou Uzai_!”

A soft knock came from the door. Rei poked his head in. “Are you guys just about done? Ritsu, it’s time.”

Ritsu closed his eyes, and smiled. “Suu-chan, Nacchan, Secchan, Ou-sama…Thank you for giving me a place to belong.”

Opening his eyes, he scans across the room and sees the smiling faces of each and every one of them. “Congratulations, Rittsu!” Ou-sama said while holding up two peace signs.

Standing up and heading towards the door where his brother waits, he said softly, “I’ll never forget the memories that we have shared together during my three years here.” Turning around to face them, he smiled a smile that even Mao has never seen before. “I love you, Knights.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Walking down the hallway with his brother, they slowly fall into a steady pace. “Anija, you’re walking me down the aisle, right?” Ritsu asked.

“Do you honestly think Father would walk you? You realize they both still don’t approve of you being with Mao-kun.” Rei mentions, glancing at Ritsu as they walk side by side.

“I kind of figured that, but they at least haven’t bothered me about this anymore. Besides, Maa~kun is training to be the head of his own clan.”

“Indeed he is. Ritsu, if you ever need anything, you know you can call upon me. I’ll be there for you in a heartbeat, you know?” Rei smiled gently.

Ritsu paused mid-step. He turned towards Rei and languidly smiled. “I know. I’m going to only say this once, so you better have good hearing.” Ritsu reached out to grab a hold of Rei’s left hand and pulled himself into his brother’s chest. He snuggled up into his body, and sighed. “Thank You, and I love you, Onii-chan.”

Rei widened his eyes, and felt tears threatening to escape. He looked down at his younger brother whom he has loved and cherished for years. Although, there had been a time where they had gotten into arguments, and misunderstandings, they had finally gotten past that.

Rei hugged Ritsu back and tightened his hold for a bit. “Thank You, Ritsu.” Rei knew that if he said he loved him back, he would definitely fight back and get out of this beautiful brotherly bonding moment.

Regretfully getting out of Ritsu’s hold, he said, “Well, it’s time. Are you ready, Ritsu?”

Ritsu beamed up at Rei. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Opening the door to the Garden Terrace, they two were met with friends and family from both sides of the realms.

The gentle sounds of a familiar tune fills his ears. Ritsu, intertwines his right arm with his brother’s left. Slowly, they walk down the aisle.

“You never told me they were going to play that song.” Ritsu softly mumbled.

Rei grinned. “Hehe, that was a surprise. After all, Mayonaka no Nocturne was written for you and Mao-kun, right?”

Ritsu rolled his eyes and huffed softly.

As they made their way down, Ritsu’s eyes landed at the end of the aisle, where a redheaded male stood. They made eye contact, and both smiled in their minds and visibly.

When Ritsu and Rei reached the end, Rei smiled and grabbed Mao’s hand. He then took Ritsu’s hand, and placed it on Mao’s.

“Mao-kun, please take care of Ritsu.” Rei requested, with tears forming in his eyes.

Mao stood firm, and nodded. “I’ll take care of him forever, I’m used to it by now.” Mao replies back, getting a little nudge from Ritsu.

Rei smiled, bowed, and left to sit where the other vampires were sitting.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Walking towards the official, Mao and Ritsu stood side-by-side, arm in arm. Everyone in his or her sits had quieted down.

“Ahem, we are here today to join the union between these two vampires. One born a pureblood and one a human, turned into a vampire. If you feel that these two should not be united, speak now.” The official started off.

Mao tightened his hold around Ritsu’s arm. Afraid that if someone disapproved of them being together, he’ll just pick Ritsu up, and runaway with him. He leaned down a bit to whisper into Ritsu’s ear, “You look absolutely stunning.” Ritsu, hearing that, felt his cheeks heat up.

The audience were absolutely quiet. There was not a single murmur, or a disapproving argument.

“Well than, let us proceed.” The official looked towards Mao first. “Do you, Isara Mao, born of humans, take this pureblood vampire, Sakuma Ritsu, to be your lifelong partner, to cherish, to trust, to protect, for as long as eternity will allow you?”

Mao had to blink at that vow. It was definitely different from the norm. He took a side-glance at Ritsu, and smiled. “I do.”

The official focused his attention on Ritsu now. “Do you, Sakuma Ritsu, born of vampires, take this human-turned vampire, Isara Mao, to be your lifelong partner, to cherish, to trust, to protect, for as long as eternity will allow you?”

Ritsu glanced up at Mao. When did Mao get taller? He gave a tiny smile, and said, “I do.”

The official cleared his throat, and brought a chalice up to the two of them. “This drink is called ‘The Blood of Life’. After you drink this, you will both drink from each other, you will then secure a blood connection with each other.”

Taking a hold of the chalice, Mao tips the cup to his lips. It tastes like iron, with something sweet mixed into it. Licking his lips, grazing a fang, he hands the chalice over to Ritsu.

Gracefully taking it within his hold, he starts to put the cup near his lips. On his side, he could hear the gross sobbing of his brother, “Shiku, shiku…shiku, shiku,” with Kaoru patting Rei on the shoulder to console him. Ritsu rolled his eyes softly.

Taking a sip from ‘The Blood of Life’, Ritsu’s eyes glowed a bright red for a few seconds before it settled down. Looking at Mao, he licked his lips and showed off a fang. His face was starting to turn red as well.

Mao frowned. Was his face supposed to turn red as well? Ritsu started swaying a bit. Then he heard it. “Hic..” Ritsu’s face looked like he was in a euphoric state.

“Oi…Ritsu…you’re not…are you?” Mao had to ask, concerned. Ritsu turned towards Mao, and goofily grinned.

“Hehe…Maa~kun! I love you!!” Ritsu yelled out, before he latched himself onto Mao. Taking a big whiff of Mao’s scent, he started licking Mao’s neck.

Mao snorted. “That tickles, Ritsu…” But then he felt two punctures on his neck, and he automatically knew he had to do the same. Bringing Ritsu closer to him, he also lapped at Ritsu’s before delving into that luscious neck.

Vampires and Humans alike were both in awe at the scene in front of them. Vampires because it had been a while since they had seen a vampire wedding such as this, while humans were more in awe at the fact that they were biting and drinking from each other.

During the process, Mao could feel a little bit of Ritsu was feeling, and vice versa. He definitely could tell that Ritsu was drunk off of the “Blood of Life”. The sweet thing that was in it, probably was alcohol or something.

Ritsu gulped down Mao’s blood, the blood that he has come to love for years. Dislodging his fangs, he gasped out, “Maa~kun…” Breathing heavily, leaning on Mao for support.

Mao was in no better shape. He also retracted his fangs, and kissed Ritsu’s neck, breathing just as heavily. “Ritsu…”

The official stared at the two for quite some time. After they had finished their, ‘blood drinking’, he coughed a bit to gain their attention. “Ahem…the rings please.”

Ritsu raised an eyebrow to that. Normally, in a vampire wedding, after the blood drinking, that’s it, you’re officially married. He gazed over at Mao who smiled.

Minako came up from the Isara family’s side, and brought over a tiny pillow with two rings laid upon it.

“Here you go, Onii-chan.” She said, beaming up at her brother. “Thanks, Mina.” Mao replied back, taking the rings from her, and handing it to the official to hold.

Mao reached for the ring meant for Ritsu. He turned towards Ritsu, and got down on one knee. Ritsu widened his eyes, and looked down at Mao.

“Sakuma Ritsu, my only Ricchan, you have been with me since we were children. Even though I knew about you being a vampire, it never stopped me from being friends with you. You always supported me, and believed in me. There was a time where we had that one argument back in our second year, but we were able to get past it. Our relationship had gotten stronger since then.” Mao took hold of Ritsu’s hand, and kissed the top of it. Looking up at Ritsu, he stood up and held both of Ritsu’s hands close to his heart.

“You always stopped me from wanting to turn into a vampire, but turning into a vampire has been the best thing for me. This way, I can always be with you. We’ll always be together, and we’ll never stop loving each other. I love you, Sakuma Ritsu. Stay with me always.” Mao placed the ring on Ritsu’s left ring finger.

Ritsu had already started tearing up, and his throat and chest felt like it was closing up. Reaching to grab the other ring, he shakily held onto Mao’s hand.

“Isara Mao, Maa~kun, you are my sun, the light of my life. You are the only family that I have known in this lifetime. Without you in my life, I would never want to be alive. You made me want to do things. You made me get out of the house, and going to school. Thanks to you, Maa~kun, I was able to make friends with other people. I was able to be in a unit filled with unique people. Thank you, Mao. I love you, and will always love you forever.” Ritsu placed the ring on Mao’s left ring finger, and kissed it.

Looking up at Mao with red glistening eyes, he smiled. Mao looked down, and smiled back, placing his now ring-clad hand gently on Ritsu’s face. Slowly, Mao tilted up his vampire’s face, and kissed him sweetly.

Cheers rang from both sides of the families. Even the official started to tear up at their vows for one another. “Well, without further ado, I now pronounce the two of you, Husbands and Vampires.”

Ritsu and Mao both giggled at that. “I love you, Maa~kun.” “I love you too, Ricchan.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

A few hours later, they ended up in Mao’s bedroom. Both just laying down, enjoying each other’s company. Entwining their fingers together, they placed soft kisses on the other.

“Maa~kun, this is it. We’re officially together now.” Ritsu said, smiling up at Mao.

Mao glanced down, and pressed a kiss to Ritsu’s cheek. “Yes, we are. I’ve been waiting forever for this day.”

Ritsu sat up from his laying down position. “Say Maa~kun, do you feel any different?” he asked.

Mao propped himself up, and thought about that question. “Hmm, I don’t really feel much different? However, I do know what you are thinking right now.”

Ritsu raised his eyebrow. “Oh? You know what I’m thinking?” He smiled smugly. “So, what am I thinking about?”

Before Mao answered the question, he pounced on top of Ritsu. “You’re thinking about this, right?” He leaned down, and licked Ritsu’s ear.

Ritsu shivered at the touch. “Mmm, Maa~kun knows me too well.”

“Say, tell me, Ritsu…What was that drink that you took from Rei-san after the ceremony?” Mao asked, curious.

That question piqued Ritsu’s interest. “Are you curious, Maa~kun? Do you want to know?” Ritsu answered back with a question, while basking in the love that Mao was giving him.

Mao growled. “Tell me, Ritsu… It’s not a drug or something, right?”

Ritsu laughed. “It’s not a bad thing. I’ll tell you what it is, if you can get the answer out of me, that is.”

“Is that a bet?” Mao pressed butterfly kisses down the side of Ritsu’s neck, and over his shoulder, peeling away the loose clothing that was hanging there.

“Maybe…” Ritsu responded teasingly, brining Mao closer to his face.

Then, closing the distance, the two met in a very needy kiss. Lapping at each other’s lips, they brought their tongues together to mingle with one another.

Ritsu had one hand on Mao’s shoulder, while the other one was playing with Mao’s chest. Mao had one hand carded through Ritsu’s hair, while the other was playfully removing Ritsu’s clothing.

After breaking off the kiss, they both gasped for air. Ritsu was laid out in front of Mao like a sacrifice. His clothes spread out on the sides of him, leaving his chest open. Mao reached out and dragged a finger from Ritsu’s chest to his lower abdomen.

Ritsu moaned, and shivered in retaliation. Holding his arms out, he beckoned for Mao to come closer.

Mao smirked. “Do you want this Ritsu?” Ritsu dumbly nodded, his mind already lust heavy. “I’m asking you, Ritsu, do you want this?” Mao ghosted his hand above Ritsu’s semi-hard erection.

“I…I want it, Maa~kun. Please…” Ritsu begged, craving to be touched. Mao’s emerald green eyes glowed, as his fangs poked out of his mouth. He leaned down and grazed his fangs across Ritsu’s bare chest, his right hand palming the other vampire’s dick.

“Ahh! Maa~kun…noooo! Please, I want youuu~~” Ritsu begged heavily, not wanting to be teased, or played with.

Mao shifted upwards, and kissed Ritsu’s Adam’s apple and bit down slightly in a way to show his dominance.

Ritsu moaned loudly at that, and bucked his hips upwards. Some blood had shed, and trickled down his neck, to which Mao had lapped up.

Mao loved it, the taste of Ritsu’s blood. He kissed his way down towards his vampire's perked up nipple. He took it in his mouth, and sucked on it, flicking it with his tongue. His hands massaged Ritsu’s hips, keeping him in place.

Ritsu felt like he was going to crack under pressure. This was way too much for him, he just wanted to go at it already. He decided to give Mao a little taste of his own medicine by grabbing one of Mao’s nipples and twisting it with his long fingers.

Mao gasped. He glared at Ritsu, and bit down on the pink bud in front of him. Ritsu let out a very loud squeak, and tapped Mao on his chest.

Mao grinned. “Paybacks a bitch, isn’t it?” He leaned up and kissed Ritsu’s pouty lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Ritsu shakily tried to remove Mao’s pants. Mao reached for Ritsu’s hand and placed it above the latter’s head. “We can’t have you doing that yet. Just let me have some fun first, alright, love?”

Ritsu groaned. “But I want it nowwww!” He lifted up a leg to grind it in between Mao’s crotch.

Mao sputtered. “Ritsu!” He tightened his hold on Ritsu’s arm, and he let his powers loose for a second.

Ritsu had found himself frozen, unable to move. “You do realize, we have all the time in the world to have sex, right? I’m not going to die any time soon.” Mao kissed Ritsu’s cheek, and went back to teasing the little nubs.

Ritsu growled inwardly. He had forgotten about Mao’s vampiric powers. Trying to move, but to no avail. He knows it doesn’t last long, but darn it. He wanted Mao, and he wanted him now.

After working on one nipple, Mao had moved on to the other one. Rubbing it in between his fingers first, getting it stimulated, while he licked up towards Ritsu’s collar bone. “Are you having fun, not being able to move for a bit?” Mao asked, giddy.

Ritsu rolled his eyes at that. He felt himself starting to be able to move again, and he was about to let out the most inhumane growl ever.

However, Mao stopped him before he could do so. Mao’s tongue dived into Ritsu’s mouth, and danced around. Ritsu was in tears by now. He wanted nothing more than to have Mao inside him. “Patience Ritsu, we’ll get there.” Mao comforted him.

Mao knew that teasing Ritsu like this was getting them absolutely nowhere. At this rate, Ritsu would definitely get turned off, and not want to do anything at all. Kissing his way down Ritsu’s body, he stopped when he came upon the scar from that time.

He let his hand graze over it, kissing it tenderly. Mao never wants anything like that to ever happen again. “Maa~kun?” Ritsu asked, softly.

Mao peered up at Ritsu, and smiled tenderly. “Ritsu, I promise, I’ll always protect you from now on.”

Ritsu reached down to tenderly hold Mao’s head in his hand. “Maa~kun, I’ll never let myself get kidnapped like that again. I promise you that.”

Mao knew it was time. No more playing around. He kissed Ritsu’s stomach again, and moved downwards. He came across Ritsu’s hard erection, and kissed it. Licking the tip a few times, he elicited a moan out of Ritsu.

Grabbing the base of the dick, he circled this tip a bit before he started sucking on it. Slowly, he engulfed the dick in his warm mouth. Ritsu wasn’t small, but he wasn’t big either. Ritsu withered under Mao’s ministrations, grasping onto the bed sheets under him.

“Ahh…hahh..Maa~kun…” Ritsu said shakily. Mao hummed in response, moving his hand up and down Ritsu’s length, bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Ritsu was shaking. He desperately needed Mao right now. He reached down to grasp Mao’s hair, to get him to pull up.

“Maa~kun, I’m going to…soon, if you don’t hurry…” Ritsu said, slurring his words off and on.

Mao knew that Ritsu was almost ready. He could feel Ritsu’s dick stiffening and pulsating under his tongue. He reached down with one hand, and grabbed the lube that was readily by the bedside. Slipping off of Ritsu’s erection with a ‘pop’, he opened the lube, and poured some onto his hand.

Warming up the liquid, he started to circle around his husband’s…more like wife’s entrance. He slowly inserted one finger, and felt around a bit to loosen the area up.

Ritsu bucked his hips, and tried to press down on Mao’s finger. “Maa~kun…”

Mao let Ritsu get used to his finger before he inserted a second one. With the addition of a second one, he started to feel around for that one special nerve. Using one of his hands to massage Ritsu’s thigh, he explores Ritsu’s insides with the other.

Ahh! Finally, he felt it. He pushed up onto it, and what he heard was music to his ears. Ritsu let out a high-pitched moan, and he was visibly shaking. His stomach was coated with white. Ritsu let out a breathy moan, and reached down to tap Mao on the head.

“Idiot, because you did that, I came.” Ritsu grumbled. Mao looked at Ritsu’s erection and saw that it was still pretty hard, and pretty wanting. “Seems like you still want more though, Ricchan.”

Pulling his fingers out, he deemed the area ready. He removed his pants, and stroked his dick a few times to get it stimulated. Not that it needed much stimulation, it was already rock hard just from hearing Ritsu gasping, and being wanton.

“Ricchan, I’m going to enter.” Mao said, readying his erection at the entrance.

Ritsu nodded, and opened his arms up so that Mao can come in to his bubble. Mao pressed in slowly, until he was all the way in.

Ritsu moaned at the feeling, and tried to push Mao in more. Positioning himself, Mao came up towards Ritsu, and gently kissed Ritsu on the lips.

“Ready?” He asked, smiling with his green eyes.

Ritsu placed his hands on Mao’s shoulders and nodded. “I’m ready, Mao.” Ritsu said, leaning up to also kiss Mao on the lips.

Mao slid out a bit, and pushed back in at a slow, but steady pace at first. Letting Ritsu get used to the feeling. Honestly, it has been a while since they had done this, but the feeling always feels like it’s the first time.

Mao rocked his hips into Ritsu’s melding their bodies together. Ritsu withered, and breathed heavily. “Ahh, Ahh… Maa~kun… more…” Ritsu pleaded.

Mao gave in, and pushed in harder, rocking his hips faster, pushing Ritsu upwards towards him, letting Ritsu get the most of it. “Hahh, Ritsu… you’re so…you feel so good.”

Mao leaned down, and started licking and sucking Ritsu’s neck. He wanted nothing more than to grace that neck with many love bites, letting everyone know that Ritsu was his.

Ritsu’s face was in a state of bliss, and that beautiful gaze captivated Mao. Ritsu’s eyes glistened with tears, his cheeks flushed with blush, his fangs cutely poking out.

Mao moved his hands so that they were caressing Ritsu’s chest, rubbing his nipples as he continues to rock harder, giving Ritsu every ounce of his love.

“Maa~kun, please, I need, I need to dr… Ahhh!” Ritsu tried to say, but his sentence was cut off when Mao hit his prostate. Mao kept hitting his prostate, making Ritsu moan, squeal, and squirmed under him.

Mao reached down and lifted Ritsu’s head up towards his neck. Ritsu licked at it, priming it before he bit down and started sucking Mao’s blood.

Mao’s blood was like the fountain of youth for Ritsu. It’s the most wonderful thing to drink, and it always tastes exquisite. Though, it no longer has the taste of coffee. “Mmm, Maa~kun, so delicious.”

Mao hummed, and licked Ritsu’s neck as well, before biting down himself. Luscious blood flowed into his mouth, the blood of the person he loves so much. The one who turned him into a vampire, and never once has he regretted it. “Ricchan, you taste just as good.”

Pounding his dick into Ritsu even further, he could feel himself start to get stiff, and ready to come. He reached down, and grasped Ritsu’s abandoned dick, and started stroking it.

Ritsu gasped as he was still drinking Mao’s blood, and tightened his hold on him. “Maa~kun, I’m almost, going to come, soon.”

Mao agreed in response, and rocked himself harder, pumping Ritsu’s dick faster. Ritsu let out cries he didn’t know he had. “Maa~kun, in me…come inside me.” Ritsu mentioned, his breath shaky.

Mao didn’t need to be asked twice. He pushed in a few more times before he saw a white flash come before his eyes. His hand was coated with Ritsu’s come, which also decorated Ritsu’s abdomen and chest. Mao stayed inside Ritsu for a little bit.

Ritsu heaved and breathed heavily. Bringing a shaky hand up to Mao’s cheek, he said, “I love you, Mao. My Maa~kun.” Smiling, with tears streaming down his face.

Mao reached down to wipe away Ritsu’s cascading tears. “I love you too, Ritsu. My Ricchan.” He leaned down, and gave Ritsu a chaste kiss.

Moving so that he could lay on his side, while still being inside Ritsu, he cradled Ritsu close to his chest. He whispered sweet nothings into Ritsu’s ear.

“Now, will you tell me what that drink was? Ritsu?” Mao asked, not letting that go.

Ritsu gave Mao a hard stare. “You promise you won’t freak out?” Mao nodded his head. Ritsu reached around to whisper into Mao’s ear.

“It’s a fertility potion.”

Mao stayed there, dumbstruck. “It’s a…what now!? Ritsu!!??”

Ritsu cuddled closer to Mao, and brought the comforter on top of them. “Goodnight, Maa~kun” Ritsu said, before he closed his eyes, with the most precious smile on his face.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

\--A Few Years Later\--

 

Two-year old Ryou picks up a bug off the ground, and tries to eat it. “No, no, Ryou, that’s not for you to eat.” Ritsu picks up Ryou, and brings him to the lounge chair.

“Food!” Ryou exclaims happily. Giggling in his parent’s hold.

“No, it’s not. This is your food, right here.” Ritsu held out a bottle of warmed up blood. “You can eat other food later, when you’re able to.”

A chuckle came from behind him. “Looks like Ryou wants to eat anything and everything, huh?”

Ritsu turned around and came face to face with his brother, and Kaoru. Mao was also at their side holding onto their other twin, Mitsuki.

“Anija.” Ritsu mentioned, standing up to greet them. Mao nodded to him, and went to sit on the chair, where Ryou was happily sucking his bottle.

Kaoru came closer, holding a little bundle in his arms. Upon clearer inspection, the little bundle turned out to be a little girl. “Congratulations, Kaoru. Anija.” Ritsu happily said.

“Her name is Rima. Hard to believe she’s younger than your twins.” Kaoru mentioned, smiling with fangs poking out.

Ritsu rolled his eyes at that. “Whatever. So what brings the both of you here anyways?” Turning around, to walk back towards Mao, and pick up his little boy.

“What else would I be here for? Of course, to show off our little girl, but also to say that Mao-kun has officially become the head of his own Isara Clan.” Rei said, proudly.

Ritsu widened his eyes, and happily bounced over to Mao. “Is that true? You’re officially a Clan Leader now?”

Mao nodded, and smiled, showing his fangs. His fangs that have developed over the few years, and have now become second nature to him. “Yeah, I can now even hold meetings on my own now. How does it feel, being the ‘wife’ of this new clan leader?” Mao asked.

“Hmm…” Ritsu thought. He placed Ryou in Rei’s hands, and wrapped his arms around Mao. “I’m very happy, and proud of you Maa~kun.” He said, kissing Mao’s temple.

“Mama!” Mitsuki beamed up at her ‘mother’. Ritsu looked down, and smiled. “Yep, Mama’s real happy.”

Mao sneaked up near Ritsu and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Ricchan.” Ritsu blushed, and looked downwards.

He then turned his head, and fully kissed Mao on the lips. “I love you too, Maa~kun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's finally over!! I'm sorry it took so long to update! >_< I can't wait to start on my next RitsuMao one-shot! ^_^ Happy Readings!!
> 
> Talk with me if you like! My twitter --> xkiyominationx


End file.
